You just keep doing it
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The sequel/prequel to I never meant to hurt you. This may get confusing at times but I will explain it or it will explain itself, anyways R&R and say what you think even if its mean lol
1. Sex filled dreams ripped at the seams

**Chapter 1 Sex filled dreams ripped at the seams**

**Randy's POV**

"Stop tickling me!" Raven squealed again writhing in my arms. Her lean body wrapped like a blanket over mine. She looked up at me, her silver eyes sparkling as she wriggled from my hands.

"I'll tickle you if I want" I said defiantly grasping her hips again. It had been yet another long week and at long last I was at home with my beautiful wife and adorable child. Thankfully today our daughter J was out with her aunt Izzy, allowing much needed alone time with Raven.

"Stop it" Raven warned

"Or what?"

"Or when the girls go out for their sleep-over tonight we won't be having sex"

I gasped in mock horror "You dare take sex away from me? ME!"

"I dare" Raven giggled up at me. Despite the fact that she had given birth, her heart was still failing and her leg had a giant hole in it, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to me. As if to proove my point I instantly began to get hard under her writhing.

"Well if we won't have sex later, I guess we'll just be having it now" I suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced her down the other end of the couch until I was lying ontop of her. Before she could protest I kissed her hard, her tongue instantly forced my lips open. Pulling away from her for a moment I slid my hands up her thighs to her underwear. Raven laughed gently as I threw them somewhere in my crazed rush to be inside her. Instantly I went back to those moist lips her hands running up to my shirt. I grabbed her hands and forced them lower.

"No time" I growled at her. As soon as she had freed me I plunged deep inside her emitting a low groan from her throat. Her arms wrapped around my back pulling me in closer. My lips crashed down on her's in a frenzy as I smothered her with my large frame. Putting her hands on my chest she gently pushed me off, growling I plunged back inside her, this wasn't about to stop by any means. She should of learnt by now, once I got started I don't stop. Sweeping her lips up my throat to my ear, she whispered

"Baby I want to ride you" Smirking at her I pulled back from her and sat on the couch as she straddled over me. Pulling her down roughly I looked into her eyes. Slowly she impailed herself on my swollen cock, the lenth making her moan deeper.

"Randy!" Raven moaned as my hips met her's half-way. "Oh God yes!" Raven kept moving her body up and down, making my cock hit all the right places. Clutching at her smooth skin we moved harder and faster, her cries growing louder hoarse.

"Raven" I cried trying to hold on I never wanted this end, like everything else though it had to. Her body shook voilently and I held her tighter so she wouldn't fall. Breathing heavily she stopped moving in my arms, just looking at me.

I swept my finger over those pouty lips lovingly.

"I love you Randy" Raven whispered to me kissing my jaw line.

"I love you too"

My body began to feel different, heavy yet light at the same time and everything became blurry.

"No!" I knew what was happening, I didn't want it to happen, not yet.

Raven got off me and smiled sadly, giving me a coy wave she disappeared right in front of me. Desperately I grabbed her hand I missed it by a mere inch.

I sat bolt right up in bed shaking from the dream. One would think I would be used to to them by now, but I wasn't. Sinking back on the soft bed I thought about the same thing I always did, Raven. From day one she got in my head and ever since I couldn't shake her. I looked at my watch, it was half past six in the morning. Annoyed I got up and shuffled on some clothes. There was no point in going back to sleep, J would wake me soon anyways and I was in no mood to be taunted again. I was home for the next three months, that was fine by me except when I had to sleep and apparently one needed to sleep. The thoughts were cut short as my phone beeped twice telling me I had a text message. I picked it up and flicked it open.

_U awake? _

_Yeah_

I quickly text Iziah back knowing her mood too well. Just like her sister's and mine. I had to laugh at that, three psychos in the same family, God have mercy on people's soul. Since her sister had gone me and Izzy had became friends, she lent on me and I lent on her. It was funny in a way, I felt closer to her side of the family than I did my own. I just didn't see them as often, it was like they didn't care.

_U had that dream again didnt u?_

_lol yea but she didnt fly thru tha window_

_2 bad Rae lurrrrrrrves breakin stuff esp when it aint hurs_

_oh i kno lol _

_u mis her dont u?_

_*snort* Am I not ment 2?_

_*sigh* I mis hur 2..._

I didn't reply for a while just thinking about that night. She somehow survived that night, she managed to pull through. She was able to watch our daughters (she considered Alana her's which I didn't mind) grow, six years I had her and each day I loved her more. Then about six months ago I got that dreaded phone call again only this time it was from J. Terrifyed and alone, I still remember her exact words. _Mummy isn't breathing Daddy!_

Somehow, some way Raven managed to keep herself alive long enough to get to hospital. Again she managed to pull through that night as well, I was started to think she was super-woman. Her heart was failing off and on at any time it pleased. We had a very long conversation that night, me by her bedside at the hospital. She had come to a very heart-stopping (no pun intended) decision. I didn't want her to do it but she insisted it was the right thing to do and she had to stop being selfish. Remembering the words exchanged and the heart ache in her eyes the tears slipped down my face silently, we had so much history together it was hard to take. The beeping started again making me stop for a moment. The one time I was glad for it's interruption.

_answer me damit! r u ok? _

Wiping the tears from my eyes I had to laugh at her, she was so much like Raven yet in my mind she had nothng on her sister.

_Yeah can u do me a favour? _

_4 the last time im not sleepin wiv u! LOL JK JK JK_

I laughed at her joke, it was always a joke about sex with Iziah, I learnt that very fast over time. Any sexual reference she made at you was purely to freak you out or to piss you off. This was the first one.

_damn...lol JK would u b able to take J & Ally 2day? I wanna get sum sleep_

_sure we can play on the freeway 2gether! _

_jus make sure ur the only 1 gettin hit Iz _

_lol will do! i'll c u laterz ortz, _

Checking my watch again I decided to get up and make something to eat, no doubt I would need the energy to deal with Iziah when she got here. You always needed energy when you were with her.


	2. Let me tell you a story

**Chapter 2 Let me tell you a story**

**Randy's POV**

I had just closed my eyes when they flew open again at the sound of J and Izzy bursting through it. J was telling Izzy to keep it down because I was asleep. Looking at the clock I was surprised to find that I had been asleep for a while. Pulling on some clothes I headed out to the lounge.

"Hey guys"

"Daddy!" J rushed at me knocking the wind from my lungs a little. I swear she was as strong as her mother. "I had so much fun!"

"So did I!" Izzy cheered pulling out a seat, I sat with her, J on my lap.

"Aunt Izzy tried to punch an ostrich" J giggled, I'm guessing they went to the zoo unless Izzy went to an ostrich farm which sounded like something she would do.

"It stole my popcorn!" Iziah said hotly, "Stupid rangers stopped me"

J giggled again fishing around in her pockets "Look what Izzy bought me" In her hands was a deep red bulldog softtoy. "She said mummy would of loved it" J said quietly not looking at me. It didn't worry me much, she had lost her mother why wouldn't she be sad.

"J how about you put your doggy away and watch some tv, I have to talk to your Dad"

"Ok" J slid off my lap and went to her bedroom.

"We need to talk" Iziah said seriously as I made a coffee. Iziah lived on coffee which was good because so did I.

"About?"

"J"

"What about her?" I narrowed my eyes at her bringing the cups to the table.

Iziah just looked at me wondering how to proceed "Did you see how quiet she went when she mentioned Raven"

"She lost her mother Izzy, how do you expect her to react?"

Izzy shook her head "Idiots." She muttered, I let it go while she went on. "Do you know J said to me today after I tried to punch the damn bird out? She said mummy would of done the same thing, then she looked up at me in pure terror and pleaded me not to tell you that she mentioned Raven"

That didn't make sense to me, "What the hell?"

"She thinks that you don't love Raven"

I thumped my fist angrily, "You know I love her"

Iziah rolled her eyes "I know you love her moron, Harm knows it, Storm knows it, hell even Wade Barrett knows it and he's british." Iziah sighed "Randy you have a six year old girl in there upset and heart-broken because Dad hasn't mentioned one thing about mummy in about ten months. That tells us that your hurting, it tells her you didn't love Raven"

"I do love her Iziah" I said softly,

Izzy patted my hand gently "I'm not the one you should be reminding"

After dinner J went back to her room, she had been quiet since Izzy left. I saw what she was talking about and it hurt knowing that my own little girl really thought I hated her mother, it hurt more her thinking that she couldn't even mention Raven with me around.

"J!" I called out going into her room. She wasn't there. "J!"

"In here Daddy" J said from behind me. She was dressed in Raven's wedding dress and the one pair of heels she owned. Other vairous garments that were once Rae's drapped over her. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"What are you doing J?"

"I'm not J, I'm now mummy!" She stamped her little foot trying to stay balanced in the heels. I shouldn't of laughed but it was just too funny.

"Well mummy, it's time for your bath" I scooped her out of the gear.

"You can't see me take a bath"

"Why not?"

"Your a boy, boys can't see me take a bath"

"Great thinking J, keep thinking that way til your fifty"

"Did you get alot of sleep Daddy?" J asked as I tucked her into bed.

"Yeah I did" I was gonna be up for a while now, I knew it. "Did your aunt really try and knock out a giant bird?"

J laughed "Yeah, she said mummy would of helped her"

"Oh yeah Raven and Izzy would of taken turns to punch it" I laughed

J looked at me shocked that I said her name at long last, like I didn't notice I sat on the end of her bed. "Did I ever tell you about the infamous food-fight we had?"

"You and mummy had a food fight?"

"Oh yeah" I chuckled at that memory. Back in those days we found any reason to fight with each other. Anything to feel her smooth skin against mine. It was the only one of our fights that didn't end with a visit to the ER or blood.

"We were in the catering area and Raven came along wanting to get a coffee"

"Oh you stopped her didn't you? We all know thats bad"

I laughed before going on "I tipped the coffee over and made it look like an accident. Mummy looked like she was going to kill me. She didn't like it when I laughed. Grabbing the first thing she could which was some sort of cream filling thing. she smashed me right in the face. Cream going everywhere. She looked at me smiling, saying "Your right that is funny"

J cracked up laughing at my story, luckily I made it sound like it was a joke between, which it wasn't. We really wanted to kill each other. "She got you!"

"That she did baby. Next thing I know I grabbed the jelly off the desert tray and threw it at her, she was soaked and stained with red. For the next few moments we just kept grabbing food and drink and threw it at each other, trying to make the other get embarrassed. Then we were pulled apart by Vince McMahon"

"Ooh you got in trouble!" J teased, her face positively lit up. For the first time in a while her blue eyes bright with happiness.

I laughed "Oh yeah, we were ordered to clean it up and to stop acting like children. Raven looked up at me and said "Admit it Orton, that was fun"

J settled back in the pillows "I liked that story, better than the ones that Izzy tells"

"Like?"

"Just ones about wolves eating little girls and pigs getting boiled and living in straw houses. Who lives in a straw house"

"You go to sleep and tomorrow night I will tell you another one"

"About mummy?"

"Yeah, the best kind of story in the world right?" I kissed her forehead gently turning on the little light by her bed. "Jamye you know I loved mummy right?" I looked into those shining blue eyes for a moment. It had been awhile since I called her by her full name, from day one it had always been J.

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday" I kissed her again "Now you get some sleep because I'm tired again"

J giggled as I shut the door. Tiredly I locked up everything and headed to bed myself hopefully there would be a good horror on or something that would destract me Raven. No such luck on either account so there I was once again staring up at the dark ceiling of our bedroom trying to sleep. I rolled over again trying to get comfy, my mind going back to another memory of her, the very first time I met her. The day I claimed to hate her, I knew I was lying the moment I said it.


	3. Indecent proposal

**A/N **The next few chapters will be flashbacks which means Raven gets a POV (yay!) These show how they met and how his hatred was a mask for obsession and her hatred slowly turned to love and it also shows how Wade Barrett got mixed up in it all.

**Chapter 3 Indecent proposal**

**Randy's POV**

I got into work earlier than I needed, it was one of those days where at half past six in the morning you were drenched in sweat. I hated summer, you were hot and sweaty before you even started working. I made my way to the main locker room without running into anyone which was a plus. I really didn't like people, I was happier being left alone especially by women unless of course I needed sex then I was more sociable. That same guy people saw in the ring was the same one in real life, I don't know why I was like that I just was. There was only one person that understood that and he was sitting in the locker room in just his shorts playing online chess.

"Put a damn shirt on Cena, your scaring the women away"

He snorted at me as I took off my shirt and threw it in my locker. On hot days it wasn't unusual for us to run around shirtless, hell we wore less in the ring.

"Speaking of women, heard you had a wild night with one of your chew-toys" John looked at me that trademark grin on his face.

"I wouldn't call it wild, I called it boring but I was already bored so I thought why not be bored with a naked woman"

John laughed "That is so cold Ortz"

"Like I care" I shrugged sitting down beside him. I really didn't care, I had stopped caring a very long time ago.

"Have you ever considered at all Ortz finding a girlfriend and let that flourish into something"

I just looked at him, "Since when do you use the word flourish?"

"Since now"

"I'll pass but it's good that you have someone" I mocked him by giving him a thumbs-up.

John laughed going back to his game "Well I'm happy and your not, what does that tell you?"

"That your wife must give good head" I joked earning a punch in the arm.

"Way better than Kelly anyways and Jam don't exactly remember what she did the night before."

I had met his wife before, she was actually alright. You could only handle her in small doses but still she was decent. I wonder if she knew that her husband used to do what I'm doing right now. He wasn't so innocent as he claimed. He treated the Divas like play-toys as well, until he met Jamie and got married. Good for him but it wasn't for me. I'd been married once before and I hated it, I was glad I chewed my leg outta that bear-trap.

"Ha! this is awesome!" John suddenly cheered making me jump.

"What the hell?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry, buddy of mine is coming over from Smackdown. This could be interesting"

"Goody more of them"

John laughed again "She's not that bad"  
I just looked at him stopping in all my movements "You have a female friend and I wasn't informed?" I slammed my fist playfully "Damnit Cena, how am I meant fuck her if I don't know her?"

"You know being her brother in law I should warn you not hurt her or try your usual tricks but this could be pretty funny"

"Funny how?"

"Raven is exactly like you, a psychopath so you two getting into a fight could be very entertaining"

"Entertaining for who?" I raised my eyebrow at him

"For me" John blew a puff of air out of the corner of his mouth. "Actually I don't think it will happen"

"Why not?"

"Because I know your type of chick Ortz and she ain't it."

"And what is my type exactly Cena?"

"You like 'em stupid and ready to open their legs at the drop of a hat."

"I bet I could get her just like that" I snapped my fingers for effect "Because at the end of the day they all melt"

John closed down his laptop and stood up possibly to go and train "The only way you would get Raven into bed is if you lower her IQ by about eighty points"

**Raven's POV**

I looked at my watch again annoyed, I really hated planes. They were either late or the attendants treated you like a criminal simply because you had a few tattoos. Ok a few was an understatement, I was covered in tattoos but still talk about judging a book by it's cover. Today was going to be very full on, I had a meeting with Vince about my "debut" on RAW and other things that were meant to happen. I had been in this industry a while so I wasn't nervous about the show itself, I was anxious about meeting people I hadn't the chance to work with. I kept going down the long corrider angry at the weather, it had reduced me to a bikini top and short shorts. Both were black which probably didn't help but I didn't care. I kept going ignoring everyone in my path, I wasn't a fan of people which made my family laugh like crazy. This place wasn't exactly where you wanted to work if you hated being sociable, oh well we all have our weird quirks. I stopped for a moment and pulled out my Ipod and headphones, maybe music would help. My bare feet padded down the lino floor as I went, I knew I should be wearing foot-wear but honestly I couldn't be bothered. In a brief second where I blinked my shoulder hit something hard and I stumbled backwards, in time I caught my balance and stopped my ass from hitting the floor.

"My apologies" He spoke to me, his voice deep and tantilyzing. It wasn't exactly a mystery to figure who he was but I stayed quiet about what I knew, I always did. Those icy blue eyes burned into my cold silver ones. He moved his eyes over my body, a hint of interest peaking through them. Regaining myself somewhat I shook it off.

"Don't be, my fault entirely." I extended my hand wondering if he would take it. "I'm Raven"

To my surprise he shook my hand, his skin hot against mine. "Randy"

"Nice to meet you" I tried to pull my hand away but his grip held me firm. That wolf like smirk came out and I could just feel that this wasn't going to end well. He stepped closer to me without saying a word and whispered something in my ear. His breath hot on my skin, he was so close I could feel that ripped chest against mine. As his offensive words rushed over me, shock turned to anger.

I pulled away from him and just looked at him "Sorry that ear is a little damaged, but did you say what I thought you said?"

"Yes" He still had that smile on his face, he was used to women falling at his feet and I had to do the same apparently. He really thought his little proposal was going to work on me. I pulled out of his grip and tried to slap him but he grabbed my arm.

He looked down at me annoyed that I wasn't falling like the others, that I wasn't blushing and giggling like a school-girl. All that anger just exploded out of me and in one swift movement I hurled my right fist at his face knocking him square in the jaw. He stumbled back in shocked pain clearly not expecting that.

"I'd rather douse myself in gasoline and set myself on fire" I retorted icily before barging past him and onto my meeting. I really hoped he stayed away from me because he had gotten me so angry I was ready to kill him. However I knew deep down that I hadn't seen or heard the last of Randy Orton.


	4. Apologies, facts & a hunting knife

**Chapter 4 Apologies, facts and a hunting knife**

**Raven's POV**

I got to work earlier than usual the next day, a cold drink gripped in my hand. I swear it was hotter than yesterday, seriously I felt like I was melting. I hadn't thought anymore about Randy Orton and his little comment. It didn't bother me as much as I made out, I guess I just over-reacted still I wasn't gonna apologize until he did. Knowing the male ego he wouldn't be doing that for a while. As I entered the Diva's locker room, Gail, Beth and my cousin Nattie looked at me worried and concerned.

"What?" I edged past them and shoved stuff in my locker. I slipped off my flip-flops and shoved them in as well. I was used to bare-feet and if I was allowed too I would wrestle in bare-feet but that wasn't acceptable. Figures.

"Is it true?" Gail looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Yesterday you punched Randy in the face"

"Yeah" I shrugged like it was no big deal which to me it wasn't. "I wonder if catering has any coffee left?"

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Beth whispered. I could never imagine a woman of her caliber being afraid of anything.

"Um..." I wasn't stupid enough to think he would let that go, I bruised the man's ego and prooved that the indestructible walls he put up could be pushed down. I had majorly pissed him off so revenge was expected and to be honest I was looking forward to it. It had been a while since I had a worthy adversary. Knowing his track record I may have finally met my match.

"You have to apologize" Nattie put in quietly.

"I have to what now?"

"Say your sorry"

"If I say sorry to him I would be lying and I don't do that"

"Raven you don't understand. If you don't apologize to him he will make our lives a living hell" Nattie said pleadingly at me.

"So not only is he a pig, he's a coward" I said thoughtfully. "You know it's a pity I couldn't of used him for my last psych paper. That would of been a challenge"

"Raven you have to say your sorry"

"Do you know what he said to me yesterday within five seconds of meeting me?"

"What?"

"He said if I wanted to last on RAW I would have to go with him so he could initiate me" He could of meant anything by that but it was pretty clear what he meant.

"Initiate how?" Gail looked at me worried

"By puting a tiara on my head and knighting me" I said sarcastically "By fucking me, how do you think!"

"Raven" Nattie looked at me again

"No, I am not saying sorry to him unless he says it first"

"You don't understand Rae. If you don't say your sorry he will make our lives hell and we can't do a thing about it. Because at the end of the day it comes down to us or him and they always choose him"

"Is that why you guys jump when he says so?"

"Yes because I like working here. We like working here" Nattie said.

"Fine" I said bitterly "I'll retract the claws but if he pisses me off again the claws are coming out and their staying out" I slammed the door behind me. I hated going back on my word but me being me, I put others first. I wouldn't be the only one feeling his wrath and I didn't have it in me to let them get dragged into my seemingly blossoming war.

**Randy's POV**

Gently I touched the slight bruise on my jawline as I looked at the purple mark in the mirror. Usually I would of been pissed as hell but I had to admit it was a pretty good punch even if I was on the recieving end. Leaving it alone I sat back down in my private locker room. She burst into my mind in a flash I wondered why she of all people would be in there. John was right she wasn't my usual type but there was _something _about her. Something that made me think of her so strongly. I shut my eyes for a moment and tried to clear my thoughts of everything. There was only one word for her, beautiful. Not the fake kind of beauty that half the bitches around here have, raw beauty. Beauty that would be there no matter what she did to her body. Sighing annoyed at my early poetry I pulled out my headphones. Raven was alot stronger than John gave her credit for and I guess that's why I made my little remark. I wanted to see how she would react and honestly she is the first woman I've had to actually not only deny the offer but have enough guts to strike. _No!_ She was just another Diva that needed to be put in her place, there was absoutely nothing about her that I liked.

Soft tapping came at me, I realised that it was the door. I just ignored it, it was probably Kelly. I was no mood for her at this point in the morning. If it was Raven..._Where the fuck did that thought come from?_ The tapping came again louder and more inpatient.

"Fuck off!"

"Open the damn door Orton or I'll knock it down!" Raven growled back. That anger in her voice twisted something deep inside me.

I opened it and just looked at her scathenly silently cursing myself. Her long black hair was held back with a clip, a few silver curls hung free down her face. That sudden urge to curl my fingers around them pissed me off greatly.

"What do you want?"

Raven took a deep breath, her slender fingers gripping her coffee cup tighter. "I am here to apologize for yesterday. I should of just walked on and ignored it. I'm sorry for hitting you"

I didn't see that coming, she was full of surprises something I found very interesting. I wondered just how far I could push her, how far I could push until she made the same mistake the other ex-divas did. Went crying to the management and they found out the hard way, management always chooses me.

"Well I accept your apology Raven"

She went to walk away when another mean idea came to me. "On one condition"

She stopped and looked at me, her silver eyes clouded over suddenly. "And that is?"

"If you come in here and show me how sorry you are" My eyes travelled down her body stopping purposely on her tits, they almost burst outta her bikini shirt.

She just looked at me shaking her head in amazement and disbelief. Those beautiful curls swinging slightly. "Wow you just keep ramming into walls don't you"

"Rather ram into you"

Droplets flew at me dripping down my face, she had thrown her drink right at my face and for a split second I was caught off guard, searing pain shot up my ribs and I realised she had punched me again. The air was pushed from my lungs and I steadied myself against the door.

Muttering angrily she stalked away. Pulling myself up I went and sat down on the bench. She didn't look like your typical Diva and judging from her semi-psychotic outbursts she didn't act like one either. Somewhere deep down inside me I liked it.

I went almost an entire day without seeing her again and I hoped the random thoughts I had about her were just flukes. They had to be. As soon as I got to the main locker room I groaned inwardly, there she was at least covered up a little. She was immersed in conversation with Daniel, Evan and John.

"This is a MEN's locker room" I growled at her. Instantly they all shut up, even John. Guess that was a good thing with being me, I was boss and they knew it.

Playfully she snapped her fingers "Your right, Sorry guys looks like me and Randy gotta leave"

"That your form of an insult?"

"Not at all Orton, just my way of saying when a man picks on women that he knows can't or won't defend themselves is not really a man. Well at least thats what other men say"

I smirked at her "I suppose thats you saying to me that I should leave the Divas alone?"

"Do what you want I can't stop you, nor will I try but here I was thinking you would realise that I'm the one you should be hating not them. But then again your an idiot so you won't listen"

"You best watch yourself" I growled getting angrier by the second.

"Wow you are so not smart are you? I've already prooved twice that I'm not afraid of you but your still trying to scare me. Wow I don't think there is anyone dumber than you"

"Hello Gents!" Wade Barrett annouced like he was the greatest thing in the locker room. His pathetic minions right behind him.

"I stand corrected" Raven annouced looking at me. "I apologize"

"Cena!" Wade barked "Where were you? You were meant to meet me this morning"

"Go fuck yourself Barrett" John snapped. He was taking this way too far.

Finally he spotted Raven, smiling greedily he eyed her up and down. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing"

Raven looked around confused for a moment "Oh your talking to me! It's been a while since I've been called pretty but thank you"

Wade whispered something to Justin Gabriel for a moment.

"Ha! Bangers and mash" Everyone just looked at her except me. I got the joke. That little laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"See he gets it"

Wade's eyes narrowed, he got the joke too evedently "You've got quite the mouth on you"

"Maybe you should teach her how to use it" Justin spoke up that disgusting smirk on his face. That anger swirled inside me and it took everything I had not to leap at him. He was the next one on my punting list for that little remark.

"You have five seconds to apologize for that remark or something really bad is going to happen" Raven said, all that cheer gone from her voice. I wasn't sure what she planned but I had the feeling it was gonna be good.

"Really?" Wade mocked her a little "I'm shaking"

"5...4...3...2...C'mon guys don't make me do this"

"I actually wanna see what you got planned, knowing you Divas a little slap to the face" Wade sneered at her.

Raven just shook her head "1" Out of no-where she pulled a very long long knife and stabbed him right in the hand. Everyone jumped back in shock as Wade began to scream.

"Your a fucking psycho! How dare you stab me in the hand!" He kept ranting and raving, his screams becoming more desperate and cowardly. Raven however sat there and laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world. I'm sure her eyes were rolling around in there sockets.

"I really thought I would miss! This is so awesome. I still got the aim!" She clapped her hands wildly like an over excited child. She calmed down and looked at Wade, "Wow it is true, british people are stupid"

"You stabbed me in the hand!" He shouted at her, Nexus didn't know what to do, no-one did.

Raven rolled her eyes "Do you feel any pain? Do you see any blood?"

We all looked at it and sure enough their was nothing there, tentively he took his hand back breathing in relief. The blade of her knife stuck to the table. "See I just hit you where it hurts the most. Your ego, now everyone in this room but especially your loyal followers know that not only are you an idiot, your a coward." She pulled her knife out and stuck it back wherever she kept it.

"And now I need coffee. Dan come with me to get coffee" She was back to giggling. Daniel just laughed and looped his arm in her's and headed out the door, leaving us in shock.

Ok, she was absoutely fucking insane and I had never been more turned on in my entire life.

**Should I go on?**


	5. Run in

**A/N **We are still in the falshbacks guys! Soon we shall return to the present day, Randy is telling this story to J only its a PG version and he kinda leaves alot out. DW I shall warn you when I return to the present day. These explain their history and how things change and its leading up to my awesome twist. For more info read I never meant to hurt you, that should explain.

**AND **Thank you to Nikki and Bingobaby for your excellent reveiws!

**Chapter 5 Run-in**

**Raven's POV**

It had been almost three whole weeks since the Nexus incident, I was expecting swift and sudden revenge but it seemed as though they liked the suspense. People seemed to get used to me and my 'ways' (as John so nicely put it) Surprisenly to me despite the fact I wasn't much of a people person at the best of times, I made quite a few friends. The only ones that seemed to have a real problem with me was Randy Orton and the Nexus. Not that I really cared. Nexus had gone out of their way to be annoying to me with their immature little stunts like shoulder barging me or coughing the word bitch at me. I didn't see that as an insult, yes I was a bitch. Quickly I got into the routine of things around here, it was alot more relaxed than Smackdown which was good but in a way bad. I liked to keep busy.

I made my way down to the main locker room to see John, apparently he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Hey John" Again he was playing chess online. "Would you like a real game?"

"I think I learnt my lesson last time Raven" John laughed "But now your here I can ask you something"

"Yes, Nexus people are idiots"

"Oh thank God that's cleared up"

"But seriously what did you want?"

"Would you like to join us in a friendly game this afternoon?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "What kind of game?"

"Just baseball, we do it every year to kick off summer, guess we're a little late this year" John shrugged

I really wanted to play, I loved all things sport but it would be the perfect opportunity for Nexus and I wasn't about to make it easy for them. "I don't think so John"

Playfully he grabbed my hand, pleading like a desperate man "Please! whoever has you on their team is gonna win and I wanna win!"

I shook out of his grip easily still laughing "I don't see how I'm going to help"

"The last thing we want is for you to pack a tantrum when you lose" Randy drawled at me. I don't know how long he had been listening.

"Is he playing?"

"Yup"

"And is he on your team?"

"Nope, we always play against each other"

"I'll play if I don't have to be on his team because that way I can smack the ball at him"

"As if you could" Randy spat at me. "You missed Barrett's hand and he was right across from you"

"News flash, I was meant to miss him. My real target was his ego and bingo, I got it" I looked at John again "What time you guys playing?"

"After work, while it's still light"

"Damn and here I was hoping we could play it at night. That would be fun"

"Remember when we played in the dark and Izzy kept losing the ball" John cracked up laughing.

"Yeah and it was in her hand the entire time. Anyways I'll see you later, my IQ is dropping just being in the same room with him"

I got in the last stab before leaving.

**Randy's POV**

"Why is she such a bitch?" I asked looking at John. Bitch or not she had certainly gotten inside my head and fucked with it. All last night I couldn't stop thinking of her despite the fact that I was with Kelly. I couldn't do it again not after last time.

"The same reason your an asshole" John shrugged furiously typing away at the keys.

"I'm an asshole because that's just who I am"

"And a bitch is who she is"

"Well maybe someone should knock the attitude right out of her"

John laughed "Good luck with that Ortz, that girl is like an itch you can't reach, she just won't go away"

"We'll see if she will go away after I punt her" I growled sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

Nothing was said for a moment and all that could be heard was the clicking of the keys, during that short silence Raven burst into my head again, her sweet voice calling my name, just like last night.

"What?" I looked at John. He just looked at me confused

"What?"

"You said something"

"No I didn't" He looked at me concerned "Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"You know what I think" John started, his eyes lit up.

"That your about to say something that's gonna get your teeth knocked out"

John quickly slid away from, out of arm's lenth. "I think you like her and you can't admit it."

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You like her and you can't admit it because you aren't supposed to like anybody but somehow she has gotten through the walls and you don't like it. That's why you keep insulting her" John clapped his hands together like he had just discovered something really amazing. "Man I should be a fucking psycologist."

I don't think I've ever hated John this much before, see, this is why I don't have friends.

**Raven's POV**

"I'm sorry if I hit you too hard" Gail apologized again as I checked my ribs. During our match she kicked me a little harder than she realised and now I had a small bruise on my ribcage. It was fine, in comparison to my other injuries this was a relief.

"It's fine Gail, I'll run it under a cold tap"

"Why would you do that?" Gail laughed as we got undressed. With all us girls sharing a locker room there was no room for modesty. With me you couldn't see much anyway because of the tattoos.

"Hi guys" Kelly smiled at me, quickly shutting the door.

"Hey Kelly"

Quickly she checked her phone angrily she threw it down. Gail shot me a look, I think everyone in that room could guess what she was expecting to be on her phone.

"Everything ok?"

"Yup" She smiled falsely before going to take a shower. Muttering about stupid men.

"Kelly!" I called after her, I don't know why I was getting involved but still I felt sorry for her. "For what it's worth, you can do alot better than him"

Before she could bite my head off I quickly went to find John, he was going to go with me to where ever it was that they played baseball.

Everything was dark in the main locker room, instantly I didn't like this. I flicked on the light switch and Wade Barrett was sitting at the large table, that ugly smirk on his face.

"Do you always sit alone in the dark Barrett?"

"I thought we could have a little chat"

"You know Wade I'd like too, but not as much as I wouldn't like too"

"Well my dear, you don't get a choice. You know at first I thought we could talk this out like civilised people but instead I just decided that maybe I should teach you a lesson"

"Maybe we could still talk it out like civilised people Wade"

"I don't think we can" Justin Gabriel interrupted slamming the door shut trapping me inside with all six of them. Ok, I really didn't like my chances here but I was gonna go down swinging.

Slowly they crowded around me like a group of sharks, eyeing me greedily waiting for Wade's command. Heath Slater reached out for my shoulder and on instinct I grabbed him and broke his nose. From there it just got out of control, fists and blood flying everywhere. I wasn't doing too badly all I had to do was keep moving and keep on my toes. Pain rippled up my skull and those annoying white dots spotted my vision. I sunk to the ground, everything quickly becoming hazy. I wished someone would come in right now, even Randy would of been good right about now.

Before my eyes shut I saw what stopped me, Wade had punched me, a little bit of blood dripping off his knuckles.

**Randy's POV**

John looked at his watch again, it was starting to annoy me actually. He hadn't said anymore about his theory but since he said it, she was more intense in my brain. I wonder how long would I have to smack myself with this bat until everything stopped.

"So she's running late"

"Raven is never late" John looked at me worried "I might go and see where she is"

"I'll go, those two idiots will kill each other if your not here" I jerked my head at Evan and Miz.

It wasn't long back to the arena, almost everyone was gone by now. I checked the Diva's locker room thinking she was in there, she wasn't.

"Raven!" I wasn't really worried about her. _Yes you are_ Man I wished that voice would fuck off and stop talking to me.

The last place left was the main locker room, it was all dark so I thought I would just leave.

"He-lp" A low groan uttered through the darkness, pain etched in the voice. Flicking on the light I didn't expect to see what I did. Raven was in the middle of the floor, blood pooling around her skull and face. Her colourful body had turned a deep shade of purple, someone fucked her up good.

"Raven!" Quickly I flew into gear and rung an ambulance. "Raven what happened to you"

She looked so small and I realised that she wasn't super-woman, she was human just like the rest of us, me included.

"Don't...fall...sleep" She managed to choke out through the immense pain, her eyes closing.

"Whoa! stay awake Raven! Don't sleep stay awake" I did what I could until the ambulance came for her. Before they loaded her up she grabbed my shirt, she still had that lethal grip.

"Die...Nexus"

Those were her last words before she was taken to hospital, quickly I got in touch with John to let him know what happened. The next time I saw Wade Barrett I was going to punt him so hard his whole fucking head came off.


	6. Like me, pay back's a bitch

**Chapter 6 Like me, pay-back's a bitch**

**Raven's POV**

Splintering pain ripped up my ribs as I hurled myself out of bed. I should stay but I wasn't about to let those idiots win. Very slowly I pulled on some clothes, it wasn't as bad as they possibly hoped. A lot of bruises, two broken ribs and about twelve stitches in my skull but other than that I was fine. Besides the pain killers the nurse gave me were freaking awesome. I was on enough pills but hey more couldn't hurt right? I managed to make it to work in time for a meeting, score. Vince had been informed of what had happened almost straight after Randy had found me, I guess I owed him a thank-you. Nexus would only be punished if I filed a formal complaint, I refused. If Nexus wanted to play, then I had one helluva game for them. Lets just hope they were better oppanants than Swagger was.

"Hey guys" I greeted them as I took a painful seat next to CM Punk, he wasn't as bad as people thought. Not as preachy and a very nice guy.

"How are your ribs?" Randy asked quietly. I couldn't read the look in his eyes, but it was foreign.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I smiled nicely at him.

"Oh my God Raven! What happened?" Wade suddenly put in like he had no fucking idea how it happened. He knew I hadn't filed nothing official so he was safe. Not bloody likely.

"I fell"

"It looks really bad, are you ok?"

"Wade just because your girlfriend fakes her orgasms doesn't mean you should fake your concern"

Everyone cracked up laughing, even ice-man Orton showed a smile.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Do you want me to repeat that or do you need me to explain what I mean?"

"Wow and you say we're dumb! It's like you want another beatin"

"Seven guys to take out one little girl and may I point out that the only reason I got Ko'd was because I took a shot to the back of the head. Brave guys, really. Wait not brave, Punk what's the opposite of brave?"

"Cowardly"

"Yes, thank you!"

"You do realise there are only six of us" Justin pointed out like it was the greatest come-back ever.

"I counted Husky twice."

"What?" Husky Harris demanded at me, he didn't get my fat joke, tell me that prooved my point that Nexus people were idiots.

"Your fat so I counted you twice. Try making friends with a salad everynow and then dude"

"You say that one more time and I'll injure the other side of your pretty little face"

"Just you fucking try" Randy suddenly growled at him, making everyone jump slightly. Up until now he was like everyone else and stayed silent. "I fucking dare you too, I ain't punted somebody in almost a whole hour"

Before they could retort Vince and Steph walked in getting this meeting underway.

After the meeting I headed straight to my locker in the Diva's locker room, I really needed some more pain relief and a little help from my sister Iziah. My plan was very simple, get Wade alone and beat to him to within an inch of his life. His feeble brain should enjoy the simplicity of it. What they didn't realise was I noticed things, things no-one else did. Like for example straight after the show all members of Nexus will go to the bar and have exactly six drinks each, excpet Barrett. He will have none and just watch the others get pissed. He will stay for exactly half an hour then go to his room. He would made two detours, one to the bathroom and one to a coke machine. I would have him alone for a whole ten minutes before one of his boyfriends came and saw him for some reason or other. I just smiled to myself as I opened the locker door. Someone like me could do a lot of damage in ten miuntes, Wade better pray his boyfriends come a little early tonight. Un-screwing the cap of my pain-pills I slipped a couple in my mouth.

"If your giving out free drugs, send some this way" Randy cut in through the silence. He still had that same cold look on his face but I could tell he was trying to make a joke.

"Other than having contact with me on a daily basis, I don't think your in any pain"

"Yes because being in the presence of a beautiful psychopath is so painful"

"Try telling that to your ribs" I took a long gulp of water, my cheeks burning slightly at his compliment (if thats what it was.)

"Speaking of ribs, how are they?"

"I don't know how your ribs are Randy, why don't you ask them"

He actually gave a laugh "I meant your ribs"

I shrugged "They will be fine eventually"

"Your really not afraid of them?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is Barret's accent but don't tell him that"

He just looked at me, that unknown emotion back on his face.

"Should I be afraid of them?"

"They are cold, psychotic and will stop at nothing to hurt you if you go through with your revenge"

"Well Randy so are you, but I'm not afraid of that either" I patted his shoulder before leaving him there to lean against the door jam. I think it was time to have a little chat with John Cena.

**Randy's POV**

I don't know why John thought I could convince her not to go after Wade Barrett. I actually wanted to witness that because Wade Barrett getting beat down by her would be the funniest thing in the world. I think a lot of people would agree with me there. As I was about to round a corner I heard Husky Harris talking to someone, when he mentioned Raven I stopped so I could listen. This could be very interesting. Idiot was alone talking on his cellphone to someone.

"Raven deserved it, little bitch call me fat" Husky growled. Looks like she hit a nerve, she knew exactly which nerves to hit to get reaction. Husky snorted "Only way she would be hot is if she's been gagged and bent over some sorta table"

I had heard enough angrily I rounded the corner, I didn't say anything as I just launched myself at Husky tackling the fat tub of lard to the floor. I just kept swinging wildly, blood quickly flowing from his face. I just kept swinging his face slowly but surely becoming nothing but a bloody mess. When I couldn't swing anymore I calmly got up and looked down at him, his blood pouring over my knuckles.

"Very impressive, I can see I've meet my match in the psychotic department" Raven said from behind me, that cute smile on her face, a long black pole in her slender hands. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't stop"

"How long have you been there?" I snapped at her, the last time a Diva saw me like this she reported it to management and I was suspended for thirty days.

"A while" Raven shrugged painfully she lent down beside Husky and looked him over. Instead of doing what I expected her voice turned cold. "Good you can still hear me, when you get your fatass back from the hospital I want you to give this message to your boyfriend." Visiously she swung her pole right his ribcage, I swore I could hear them snap.

"I love that sound!" Raven cheered smacking him again. "Ok that's enough"

Gently but with that same firm grip she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from him. I didn't usually let myself get pulled anywhere especially by a woman but her touch was so inviting I lost myself for a moment.

"You may wanna wash that blood off your fists"

"Why did you do that?" I shook outta her grip before something popped up and I had to explain that to her.

"Do what?"

"Leave him there, thought you would ring an ambulance for him"

Raven snorted "Like I care if he dies, I'm hoping he does die actual"

"Has anyone ever told you that your a psycho"

Raven gave me that grin again "Yes everyday and if no-one does then I tell myself that before I go to bed, you know incase I forget"

"I'm gonna go and wash this blood off" I started towards a sink and away from her.

"Oh Randy!"

I stopped and looked at her "If you enjoyed that then maybe you should be around for what I'm gonna do to Wade. That's sure to get your blood pumping"

**Raven's POV**

After the show I went straight to my place in the hotel to wait for Wade. I felt like a creepy stalker waiting for my favourite celebrity so I could get an autograph, now I knew how some of the guys felt. Gripped in my hand was my combat-pole. I loved this thing, in my hands it was very dangerous because I had been trained to use it. It was too bad for me that I couldn't use my crossbow but Iziah refused to bring that to me because last time she touched it, I shot her. I looked at my watch again, counting down the minutes until fuck-head came back. He heard about what happened to Husky, he accused both me and Randy but we denied it. There was nothing that idiot could do unless he had evidence that we were anywhere near him. I had three minutes to wait but to me it seemed longer. If there was one thing I had noticed about Wade it was that he was like me, very padantic about time. Everything has to be done on time and if it isn't then he gets angry. At long last he arrived at his room looking very proud of himself. Either he had gotten some action or he had yet another devious plan up his sleeve. I'm guessing it's the latter because who in their right mind would consider sleeping with Wade Barrett.

"Wade!" I called out to him, my pole behind my back. It was like a blind man's cane with the way it could extend when I wanted it too. As he turned around to address I just swung catching him right across the face. He slumped to the ground groaning slightly as I stood over him. I wasn't the biggest of people and sometimes I needed the aid of a weapon to get the job come but the one thing no-one realised was I was as nasty as they came.

"Lets see how you like being kicked while your down" I spat raising the pole again and catching him in the ribs. A low sick groan tumbled from his mouth, he begged me to stop before he got angry. Oh puh-lese! If I had done it right he had a collapsed lung right now and could barely breathe let alone stand up and fight. "C'mon Barrett! Stand up and fight me!" I yelled angrily as he covered himself from my vicsious blows. I wanted him brusied and bloodied like he did to me, I wanted to leave him lying in a pool of his own blood wondering if anyone would come and if they did would they help you or leave you to die. I hoped they would leave him to die.

"I'm sorry" Wade managed to splutter through the pain and blood I was causing. I don't know why but that just pushed me over the edge. I was gonna kill him. Faster and angrier I kept swinging the pole down over and over that anger I had towards everyone and everything was being taken out on Wade and his ribcage. Suddenly two very big arms engulfed me and pulled me away from him. I did nothing but scream, usually my sceeching makes them let go. This time it didn't work. They just clamped a hand over my mouth and pushed me into room thirteen. My hotel room.

**Randy's POV**

As soon as she was inside I let her go, her face red with anger and shock. Her pole now shining with Wade's blood.

"Why did you do that!" Raven yelled at me "Why! why! why!"

"Because he ain't worth it Raven"

"He needed to die! I was so close and you ruined it!" She just kept yelling as she paced the floor tossing her combat pole aside. She stopped for a moment and looked at me shaking her head slightly "Why didn't you just let me kill him Randy?" Thankfully she had stopped yelling.

"Because he ain't worth it" I repeated. I really couldn't care less if Wade died but I knew if that happened she would leave and I actually didn't want that. I admitted finally to myself only that I had a thing for her, I wasn't worried. It would last about a week tops then I would move on to someone else but in the meantime I liked having her around.

"I don't see why you just couldn't of left it Randy" Raven said again "He would of been dead, I would of been in prison and you would of been happy"

"No I wouldn't of" I said gently taking her arm and making her stop. Her eyes burnt into mine. Before I could predict it she lent up and kissed me gently. Her lips just pressing against mine. Just as fast she pushed me away and looked at me purely horrifyed with what she did.

"You have to leave"

"Raven"

"Please just leave"

She was back to that cold psychopath. Raising my hands in defeat I left her too it. Quickly I heard her snap the lock on after me.


	7. Can dish it out but can't take it

**Chapter 7 Dish it out but can't take it**

**Raven's POV**

I could just tell this wasn't gonna end well. First thing this morning me, Wade and Randy were called into Vince's office to discuss some issues that have come up. Wade looked worse than I did but funnily enough no-one seemed to care, no one asked how he was or if there was anything they could do to help him. My bruising had gone down alot and now they just looked purple. I couldn't bring myself to look at Randy, I shouldn't of kissed him now I gave him the wrong idea. Now he possibly thought that there was a chance he could get me into bed, there wasn't. I didn't hate him as much as I thought, just things he did and said, but I didn't exactly like him either. I actually don't know what people saw in Randy, sure he had those long lean muscles and irresitable tattoos. Shaved brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes that made your knee's weak and a really nice tight ass but other than that he had nothing.

"I assume you all know why your here" Vince started looking at each of us.

"Before we get to that can I ask a question?"

"Of course Raven"

"How are your ribs Wade? They look really sore"

He just looked at me evily, if looks could kill.

"Oh sure now you shut it"

"Raven, may I continue" Vince looked at me.

"Sorry, do go on"

"Last night, Wade filed an official complaint against you claiming that you attacked him in the hotel last night"

"I didn't see that coming" I said sarcastically, figures he would be a coward about it. He could surely dish out an attack but he couldn't take one. It also told me that I had finally done it, I had made Wade Barrett so afraid of me that he had to get rid of me.

"Well it was nice workin for you Grand-pop. I had fun, we should do it again sometime" I expected him to fire me because he of all people knew how dangerous I could be, if Randy hadn't of stopped me Wade would be dead.

"I'm not firing you" Vince started causing both me and Wade to interrupt.

"What?"

"Instead I am giving you a thirty day suspension,"

"With all do respect sir, you can't do that" Wade cut in through clenched teeth. He was trying to stay calm but it was prooving to be hard. I decided to rub it in a little more.

"Ah hellew, it's his company he can do what he wants"

"Raven has a very vaild point, this is my company" Vince tried to keep the smile from his face, he had to stay professional. "And may I say Mr Barrett that what you did to her was alot worse but you still got to keep your job so Raven will keep her's"

"Unbelievable" Wade muttered shaking his head.

"You know if your in pain I have some mean as drugs to get rid of it, oh wait I can't give you any because I really don't you outta pain"

"Raven"

"Sorry grand-pop"

"Wade you are actually very lucky that she didn't kill you and that Randy Orton was there to pull her away from you so if I were you, I would be sitting here trying to gain Randy's gratitude instead of trying to pick a fight with me. Now get out of my office before I decide to fire you right on the spot"

"You can't do that either" Wade growled making Vince laugh.

"Let me tell you something when you have a grand-child that is one of the top lawyers in the country you can do whatever the hell you want now stop trying my patience"

We all stood to leave "Except you young lady, you wait right there."

_Crap_ I didn't really wanna turn back but I had too. Randy gave me a small smile, a it-will-be-ok sorta smile. That was just creepy.

"Raven I don't want to have start bending the rules for you" He started as soon as they were gone.

"I know and I don't expect you too but I do thank you"

"Quite alright, but you know that next time I will have to be more serious"

"I know and thank you Grand-pop"

"Now you know the rules of the suspension"

"Yup but I do ask if I can keep travelling because I don't wanna go home and hear Dad lecture me about getting suspended because he will end up super-kicking me in the face"

Vince laughed "Of course, can't have Shawn breaking your jaw again."

"Meh, I bought it on myself really"

"Yes well that aside, so you know after this I'm gonna start treating you like I treat all my staff."

"Ok and again thanks"

"Welcome now please leave"

I left him to his work thinking at least I wouldn't have to face my father. Vince had some fair points so from now on I had to be very careful with my temper and obey the rules. Ah screw the rules, I have money.


	8. Drunken encounter

**Chapter 8 Drunken encounter**

**Randy's POV**

Three days after her suspension I decided to go and see her after work. I was wrong about my theory, she was still in my head and fucking around with it. She certainly made the days go faster with her weird antics and threats to punch people out. I wondered what she was gonna do when I arrived at her door, after that kiss she hardly looked at me. Oh I wanted to push that kiss further and do all the dirty things I had been dreaming about since her debut on RAW. I looked over some old Smackdown footage of her and I had to admit she was good at what she did, very good at what she did. Too bad our Divas are skipped over because I really think she (along with Beth, Mel, Mickie and Gail) was right up there with Trish Stratus and Lita. Gently I tapped on her door, hoping I wasn't distracting her from anything important.

"Come in if you know for a fact that I don't like you" Raven called out. Guess that meant me. I went in to find her sitting on her bed laptop in front of her and a large crossbow in her hand. I'm serious, a crossbow complete with shiny green arrow.

"Oh it's you."

"Were you hoping for someone else?" I shut the door but didn't move from my spot.

"Yeah Barrett, I was hoping to end his ability to breed"

"Ah" I looked at the bow again "Do you wanna lower that?"

"Not really" She giggled gently before setting it down beside her on the floor. As she bent down a little of her cleavage showed making my mouth go dry. _Ok thats never happened_

"What do you want Orton?" She asked straightening her black singlet.

"I wanted to see how you were"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice-cream"

"That sounds nice, may I join you"

Raven rolled her eyes at me "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"I thought you said you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice-cream?"

Raven just groaned at my come-backs. Yes I could be that guy that jokes around, I only usually did it with people I felt comfortable around, I guess she was one of them.

"Sounds like someone has an ice-cream headache" I continued teasing her.

Raven let out a very frustrated groan possibly wondering when I was going to stop.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a brain annurism out of pure stupidity"

"Wow, didn't realise you were that stupid Raven"

Finally she laughed, "But seriously what are you doing here?"

"Told you wanted to see if you were alright"

"I'm good, a little bored but fine"

"Would you like some company?" I only three options as I saw it, go back to my room, go to Kelly's room and endure that or stay with her if she wanted me too. Every part of my antomy was screaming for the latter.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"What?"

"What are you doing tomorrow, it's a simple enough question Orton"

"I have a signing thingy at half three but that's about it"

She pulled out a very large bottle of bourbon and a couple of shot glasses, "Sweet, wanna have a few drinks with me?" Before she did anything else she put her laptop away and started to pour some shots.

"Sure" I flopped down on the bed beside her, she handed me a shot. Quickly I downed it.

"No Kelly tonight huh?" She asked lining up some more shots.

"She's starting to bore me" I said truthfully. I wasn't about to insult her intelligence by making up a bullshit story.

"Maybe you should tell her that but put it nicer than that unless you want to be bitch-slapped" She said icily more shots lined up.

"You don't like me much do you?"

"I don't like the way you treat our girls or the way your a world class fuck-head at times but other than that your fine"

"Thanks Raven, I think thats the nicest thing you've said to me since we met"

Raven laughed "Yeah I have a tendacy to be a complete bitch"

"Heer heer!" I cheered clinking the tiny glass with her's. The shots starting to do their magic.

"Would you like to play a game?"

"What kinda game?" I looked at her, that beautiful smile not gone from her face.

"Just a simple questions game really" Raven shrugged "No holds barred questions and the twist is after each question is answered you have to take a shot. By about question seven your so buzzed you start asking stupid questions, or at least me and Izzy do"

"Yeah alright then."

"Ok question one, Why did you pull me off Wade?" She took her shot as I pondered my answer.

"Because I would rather you not go to jail because of that british piece of shit"

"With my lawyer I wouldn't of done much time"  
"Ok my turn, why did you stab him?"

"I didn't stab him, I stabbed the table. I stabbed him because he decided to piss me off. I don't like it when people do that"

I almost spit my drink out at the way she said it, the booze was starting to take both of us slowly.

"Ok why do you sleep around so much?"

"I like sex" I grinned making her giggle "And I gotta do something to keep myself entertained"

"And you've never heard of reading or video games or golf?"

I laughed "Would you play golf with me?"

"Sure"

"Ok, are you jealous that I sleep with them?" A part me hoping that she would say yes.

"Nah, although you could do better than random girls. Even cold-hearted psycho's deserve love. Excpet me apparently"

"I'm sure you will find somebody" I said honestly, my brain screaming me. I took three more shots just to shut it up.

Raven laughed "Thanks man. Ok my turn, seriously why are you here with me when you could be anywhere else?"

"I like your company" I shrugged taking another shot.

"I'm glad someone does"

And so the game went on like that, slowly our questions became weirder and weirder like "Have you ever given a reach-around to a spider monkey while giving a clown head?" (Her question)

"Ok question nineteen" Raven slurred trying not to giggle again. We were both pretty drunk at this point and everything just seemed so fucking funny even to me.

"Is it about clowns?"

"Yes!"

"Ok this should be good then" I laughed sitting back on the bed. For the entire night we just sat there talking, laughing and drinking.

"Do you find me sexually attractive?"

Just like that she knocked me for six, "I thought you said it was about clowns?"

"I'm a clown!" Raven laughed clapping her hands making me laugh as well.

"Oh ok then and here I was thinking you was a psycho" I managed to get the words out without fucking them up, somehow.

"I am! Now stop ducking the questions and answer" Raven poked me in the chest playfully.

"Ok, yes I do but only because your pwetty" I twirled one of those soft silver curls around my fingers. Raven giggled gently.

"Yay! I'm pretty"

Raven's eyes began to droop and I looked at my watch for the first time in the night, it was going on half past two in the morning.

"I'll let you get some sleep" I whispered to her.

"No finish the game or I'll never sleep" Raven snuggled down against the bed.

"Ok then I'll slip back to my room"

She opened one eye lazily "Just stay in here, if you go out there you may get pulled into a random room and get butt-raped"

"Alright" I settled down beside her, it was too hot to have blankets on besides with how drunk we were we wouldn't be feeling any coldness. "Question twenty, may I kiss you good-night?"

"Yes" Raven breathed, her eyes opening slightly to look at me.

Gently I pressed my lips against her's they were still just as soft as the other day. I held on longer than intended, this felt so good I never wanted to stop. Raven ran her hand up my arm to my neck pulling me in closer, groaning gently she parted my lips with her tongue. Quickly my innocent kiss flared up, my hand wondering up her side to her breasts. Raven moaned as I cupped it in my big hand. Then I remembered that this was wrong, she was drunk, I couldn't take advantage of her like this. Any other girl yes, but not her. I pulled away and looked at her, her eyes closed in bliss. Gently I slid my hand up to her face cupping it in my hand.

"I see why they like you" Raven whispered.

"Good-night Raven"

"Night night"


	9. Traitor in hang over city

**Chapter 9 Traitor in Hangover city**

**Raven's POV**

At some point in the morning I pried my eyes open, the sunlight stinging my eye balls badly. My head thumped like I had a big brass drum in there. I looked over at Randy, thankfully he was still fully clothed. Last night shot into my head and I couldn't help that same pitful feeling in my stomach. I had done it again, I had kissed him sending him the wrong message. Sighing I grabbed my magic concotion from my bag and gulped it down. Soon all the hangover symptoms would go away and the only thing I would be left with was that very good memory of his lips. Badly I wanted him to kiss every inch of my body last night, looking at that body clad in tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt I craved his lips all over again. _No!_ I promised myself I wouldn't do this again especially with someone like him. How did he do that? Make me want to throw out my silent oath and take a new dirty one. Sighing gently I slid off the bed, I needed to get away from him, he was getting inside the icy cavern I had built around my heart. I looked him over again for the millionth time, that kiss was something else even through the drunken haze he took my breath away. I smiled as my ever working brain made my psycho-analysis of him. I had several degree's in psychology and I found that nine times outta ten it never failed me to get inside someone's head. So far I hadn't made much progress with Randy except for the things that a two-year old could pick up. That kiss told me alot of things but the one thing that got me was why stop when it was clear that he didn't want too? He had been in this situation before and not once did he stop but he stopped with me, why? I had to stop or else I was going to be driven further insane and that was something I couldn't handle at half past twelve in the afternoon.

"Uggh" Randy finally made a noise stirring from slumber. "What the hell did we drink last night?"

"Bourbon" I said softly making him jump. Clearly he wasn't expecting niceties this early in the morning.

"Ugh there's accountants in my head" He gripped his head painfully, his eyes all bloodshot. Clearly he hadn't been that drunk in a while.

"Thought it was usually voices?" I teased getting more of my magic potion.

"They're on vaccation" He said dryly rubbing his eyes.

"Here drink this, it will help"

He took it and just sniffed it like it was poison. Don't put it past me to try something like that. "It's vanilla, anti-nausea liquid and liquid paracetamol"

"Whats the vanilla for?" He drunk in one gulp then handed me the bottle.

"Gives it a nice taste. It should take about ten minutes to kick in."

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything about last night as he got up and stretched those long muscles.

"Do you mind if I come with you to the arena? I just wanna pick up some stuff from my locker so I don't get bored or else I will be drinking for the next twenty-seven days and that would just be bad"

"I did that once" Randy finally put in, the symptoms beginning to melt.

"Yeah and how did that end"

"Think I spent about a week in hospital"

"A very proud feat I'm sure"

"Yeah they had some really good drugs"

"Hospitals always do, I should know I used to work in one"

"You did?" He looked at me in surprise as I pulled on my long black trench coat.

"Yeah you kinda have to work in a hospital to get your medical degree." I looked at my watch "Lets go before Vince decides he does want to come in today"

"Something he would do just to piss you off"

"Exactly, see why do you get it?"

As soon as I got to the arena I slipped into the Divas locker room, apart of the suspension was I wasn't allowed near the arena until the thirty days was up, well screw that I had stuff in my locker that I needed to get.

"Raven!" Gail hugged me, "Are you back?"

"Nah I'm playing ninja today so shhh"

Gail laughed "Well if it helps we all miss you"

"It does thanks Gail"

"Raven!" Kelly and Eve squealed hugging me, "Are you back?"

"No I'm a ninja today guys"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"That depends Kelly"

"Can you smack Randy in the face with your pole? Stupid bastard" Kelly said angrily. Looks like he finally kicked her to the curb.

"Sorry Kelly, no can do. I'm in enough trouble and as much as I like you I'm not gettin fired because of him"

"But he was mean to me?" Kelly looked at me sad and confused.

"Kelly if I destroyed everybody that hurt you the hospitals would be filled with wrestlers, any guy you've ever dated and that chick that shushed you at the movies last week"

"I didn't even do anything!" Kelly protested stamping her foot.

"Kelly instead of wasting time and trying to convince yourself that maybe one day he will stop being a jackass and go and find someone that isn't a jackass at all. What about Truth? He likes you"

Kelly just sighed as Eve comforted her. These girls were all very close and I was the odd one out. Just how I liked it. "You know Kelly, he's beneath you"

"Not anymore he's not"

We all had to giggle at that, Kelly sighed again "How about I kill Randy?"

"Kelly as pretty as you are I don't think you could actually do that"

"So how come you can and I can't?"

"Because I was trained by the military to kill Kel"

"Oh," Kelly giggled "That definately gives you an advantage"

"You were in the military?" Eve looked at me impressed, even I was impressed by how much I could do despite my size disadvantage.

"Yep, good times, great memories"

"Why did you leave?"

"The same reason I stop doing alot of things, I got bored" I grinned at them before I left.

**Randy's POV**

Later that night I headed up to the familiar hotel suite to relax. As I went I couldn't help but feel a little up-beat. As soon as I got inside I dumped my stuff and took a shower, not a single thought crept into my head even though apparently I was meant to feel guilty about what I did to Kelly, fuck it. She knew what she was getting into when she started this. They all did, I made it perfectly clear that the only thing I wanted was sex. Nothing else but that. Slipping on some loose shorts I flopped on the bed and started flicking through the channels. Just when I thought it would never happen, it did. Raven was finally outta my head and to make it better I had one less whore in my bed. Just as I was getting into the really good slasher film I had found the door decided to make it's entrance. I just ignored it, it was probably John needing some company because Jamie wasn't online to give him sex. There was an image I needed.

"Randy!"

That was a voice I didn't need to hear. Why couldn't people just leave me the fuck alone. All day I had women coming up to me telling me to feel guilty about Kelly, for fucks sake get over it already. I had. Before Eve could knock again I snapped the door open.

"What?"

"You are going to love me" She cooed pushing her way in. Not bloody likely.

"Uh-huh"

"You said to John that you wanted info about Raven and I have some. Some that may answer alot of questions"

"I actually don't care anymore Eve so there's the door" I sat back on the bed. Thanks alot my slasher flick was ending. I was getting into that.

"Are you sure? Because I promise this is too good to pass up" Eve looked at me running her hand up my thigh. For the first time in ever I was actually in no mood for sex. I just looked at her then at her hand making her move it very fast.

"You want to know why she is so fucking strong? Because she is military trained."

That actually did make sense, she was trained in combat as was I. Eve was right, that was interesting.

Eve ran her hand up the inside of my thigh again, I turned to yell at her and suddenly stopped, my breath catching in my throat. I wasn't looking at Eve, it was Raven. This really wasn't a good sign, now I was hullicinating. I should really lay off the drugs.

She didn't say anything as she cautiously straddled over me, her breathing a little off. Pushing me down by the shoulders her lips crashed against mine. It was all teeth and tongues, my hands travelling to her ass pulling her forward against. Now I was in the mood for sex.

"Mmmm Randy"

I made the mistake of opening my eyes, Eve was back. I didn't know which was worse Eve being back or hullicinating that I was with Raven.

"Why did you stop it was just getting good"

I shoved her off me onto the bed. Now Raven was back and that weird twisting began again. I looked at Eve loathingly "Out"

"What?"

"Leave" I snapped again.

"Fine it's your loss"

"I don't see how Eve, your not the only slut around here to fuck"

Hot tears sprung to her eyes as she ran out. I snapped the lock on the door breathing heavily. How the hell did Raven do this without even trying, this is all her fault. If only she had just stayed on Smackdown then this wouldn't be happening.

"Why won't you get outta of my head" With each word I hit my head on the door. Not the best of things to do but I was frustrated in more ways than one.


	10. Insane vs Psycho

**Chapter 10 Insane vs psycho**

**Raven's POV**

Before I knew it twenty-seven days passed just like that and I was back at work. I had decided to go and see Dad during my 'break' There was no sweet chin music, just disappointment that I hadn't killed Wade Barrett. Speaking of Wade, there he was waiting up ahead, man I hoped he wasn't waiting for me.

"Good morning Raven"

"What the hell do you want Barrett"

"Wanted to see how you were"

"Wade I am in no mood for your crap, I'm tired, I need coffee and do you know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"I'm standing here talking to you"

Wade rolled his eyes at me "Geez I thought you army brats were taught tolerance"

That made me stop, "What the hell did you just say?"

"I thought you Americans called ex-military army brats?" He looked at me confused wondering if he had the right translation.

"How did you know that?"

That annoying smirk came out again and disappeared just as fast when I pulled my trusty hunting knife.

"Orton is talking about it"

"How the hell did...Eve" I said evenly. Why couldn't people just leave my past in the past. I wasn't ashamed of anything I had done but that didn't mean I wanted people knowing about it either. The last time I checked this was wrestling not a history classroom.

"Is there anything you have to say to Eve or Randy Orton?"

Wade just looked at me "No, why?"

"I'm going to kill them. I'll be seeing you in about five-to-ten years Barrett"

I was so angry I could barely control myself anymore. See this is why I hated people all they did was get in your business and cause trouble when you have worked so hard to stay outta trouble. Where in the blue hell does Eve get off telling Randy about my history and did she really think I wouldn't click on that it was her. I knew I was surrounded by idiots. Angrily I just barged into the locker room, knife still drawn. Grabbing Eve by her throat I slammed her against the wall, slowly choking the life out of her. Her eyes bulged in shock as she tried very hard to protest. Beth and Gail weren't sure whether or not to help. Ok they were smart.

"If you ever tell Randy Orton or anyone else for that matter about my private business again Eve, I am going to make your life a swirling torment of pain and misery. Got it?"

She managed to nod her head at me, my message loud and clear. I let her go and let her slump to the ground gasping for air. I was still seeing red, I wasn't even bothering to calm down. Eve muttered something under her breath at me. I wanted to hit her but looking at her I knew she wasn't a challenge. I would destroy her in about six seconds and where was the fun in that. Randy however would be a challenge.

"Yes very good Eve. I would love to stay and chat but I have a Viper to kill"

He sat at the large table flicking through a magazine, just looking at him made me want to kill him. Stalking up to him I layed both hands on the table leaning down over it slightly. Yes it looked dodgy but I was too angry to care.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling everybody about my past?" I growled at him. He looked up at me somewhat bored.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you tell everyone that I used to be in the military?"

"Thats the truth isn't it?"

"You have no right to spread my past around Orton"

"Yeah but I did it anyway so we're both where we want to be"

"Why did you ask her to get info on me?"

"Because I wanted to know and you wouldn't tell me so I asked Eve to help" Randy threw his magazine and looked at me.

"Stay away from my past Orton and while your at it stay the fuck away from me"

Slowly he stood up and lent over, his palms resting on the table like mine were. His eyes locked onto mine, I really didn't know who would be considered colder at this point, me or him.

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to take this fist and ram it so far down you throat I rip out your vital organs"

Stinging pain rattled up the side of my cheek. He raised his hand to slap me again this time I was ready. Grabbing that huge arm I jumped on the table and used his own weight to take him down to the other side of the room. Swinging wildly my fists connected with everything from his face to the ground. Throwing me off easily he grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, as soon as he did I tackled him back to the floor the adrenilin used to my advantage. Grabbing his ears as handles I started to smack his head against the ground wanting to see more of his blood. He swung as hard as he could which was pretty fucking hard and air was pushed violently from my lungs, he went straight to the injured ribs (not that I blamed him) Slumping to the ground I fell off him, barely breathing. Blood pooled out of my mouth, that was a pretty mean punch. Finally someone that wouldn't hold back. Randy pulled me up again breathing heavily, I was expecting a punt to the head but ok. Visiously that hard punch came again, almost my entire right side ended up purple. Ok time for plan B, I was strong but I wasn't about to match power with him and I wasn't gonna try but I had something up my sleeve that he wouldn't see coming or like very much. He went for another punch and in a flash I moved my head and sank my teeth into his arm. Not a little bite, I latched on like a fucking pitbull and I wasn't about to let go until I tasted blood. Randy actually howled in pain as he kept hitting me in the head but I wouldn't let go.

"Whoa!" In a flash John looped one arm around my middle and the other around to my jaw to unhinge it. He knew that my jaw locked and there was only two ways to stop me and I wasn't about to let go.

"You better of had your rabies shot" Randy spat at me craddling his arm. It wasn't very deep but he was bleeding, slight bruises over his torso and face. I was more busted but it was worth it.

"Fuck you!" I struggled to get out of John's arms but he held on tight.

"Put your bitch back on her leash" Randy growled spitting blood on the floor.

"Hows your arm?"

"You will pay for that"

"Looking forward to it" I kept struggling almost getting free of John's grip.

"Well I had fun, lets do it again tomorrow" He smirked at me before heading out, still spitting blood on the floor.

**Randy's POV**

Fuck that bitch could fight, I had to give her that as I sat in the medics office taking care of my injuries. It was the bie that got me, I didn't see that coming as biting seems a bit juvinile. Looking down at it as it was slowly being covered up. If it was a more gentle bite in a totally different context I wouldn't mind her biting me. _Ok that was new. _I think it's official, I needed to be locked away, that girl was driving me crazy the funny thing was, I liked it and I wanted more and whether she liked it or not I would be getting exactly what I wanted, I always did.


	11. Random grab

**Chapter 11 Random Grab**

**Raven's POV**

As I walked people stared and pointed at my bruised face, it wasn't as bad as it looked. Other than being a deep shade of purple, there was no broken bones or swelling and in a few days it would be gone. I couldn't say the same for his bite mark, if I did it right he would have my teeth marks on his skin for a very long time.

"Hey Rae, hows the face?" Dan asked as I got to the main locker room to get away from the Divas.

"There's an ice-breaker for ya" I laughed taking a seat. I had done everything I had to do, the only thing I had left was the show itself. So right up until show-time I was gonna be bored. Yay! Gotta love that sarcasm.

"If you want I could-"

"No, I don't want you involved in my battles Daniel"

"I could take him"

I didn't doubt that Daniel could go toe-to-toe with Randy, however this was my battle and I intended to fight it on my own, even if I lost. Besides if I got really desperate I could always get Izzy and Storm in here, no offense to Daniel but they could do way more damage.

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind hurting the guy that hurt my best friend"

"I'm sure but I'll tell you what you can go and bash Miz for me"

"Ok sure, wait why would I do that?"

"I don't like him and he stole my word, now I can't say the word awesome without being reminded of that douche"

Daniel laughed before looking at me seriously as I dragged out my crossword book. "Are you gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Yes" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you sure cause I can stay if you like?"  
"Could you? I need protection from the mean scary boys, oh no's what if he comes in right now?"

"You don't need to be sarcastic" Dan muttered before leaving me alone. Unfortunately I wasn't alone for very long.

"Hi Raven" Randy gave me that smirk before grabbing a chair and sitting on it backwards. "Hows the face?"

"Good and hows the arm?"

I wasn't fooled by his pleasant manner, you don't bite someone and get away with it especially if that person is Randy freaking Orton.

"It's pretty good actually" He smiled at me, a genuine like smile, even if his eyes still shone with coldness.

"Well if you have finished exchanging pleasantries I'm going to ignore you now" I pulled out my headphones and popped them into my ears. In a heartbeat he pulled them out, he hated being ignored.

"Do that again and I'll bite your throat out"

"Kinky" Randy winked at me.

"Your disgusting"

"I don't think it's disgusting, I thought it was kinda hot"

"And people call me a freak" I muttered taking my headphones from his hands and put them away. I actually wanted to choke him with them.

"But there is a reason I'm here" Randy continued, turning serious.

"Well this should be good"

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight"

I almost had a heart attack, "What the hell?"

"Have dinner with me tonight after the show"

"Let me get this straight" I started slowly "You be a world class fuck-head then you smash me in the face and you expect me to have dinner with you tonight?" Tell me I had a right to be parnoid about his motives.

"Yes"

"Wow I have no idea what to say to that, wait I think I know. Hows about hell no"

"Alright" Randy shrugged before getting up and walking out the door.

Oh this so wasn't gonna end well.

I didn't see or hear from Randy for the rest of the day although I did have a nice little chat with Wade Barrett which ended with me shoulder barging my way through him. I had hoped that Randy had gotten the message, I wanted nothing to do with him at all. Even as the thought popped into my head I knew it wasn't all truth. I liked parts of him which I couldn't understand, I should of been upset or pissed that he actually punched me but then again I kinda deserved it. Again I couldn't explain the weird likeness I held, maybe people are right and I am insane or at least I'm heading that way. Well at least the show was over and I could go back to the hotel and jump into bed and play my game. Tight fingers latched onto my left wrist and gave such a mighty tug I had no choice but to be pulled in a random direction. All in the blink of an eye I was pulled into a room, my back pushed up against the door my protests silenced with a searing kiss. I managed to regain myself and pushed him away.

"What in the blue hell are you doing Randy?" I snapped at him as he pushed me further against the wall using only his frame. I was trapped like a rat, everytime I moved he would block it somehow. Clearly I wasn't about to escape so easily.

"Thought we could have a chat" He said nicely his fingers twirling my curls, his soft fingers scraping my face gently.

"About?"

"Dinner tonight"

"I told you no already"

Randy gave an over-exagerated sigh "I won't ask again Raven. So until I hear what I wanna, I'm just gonna do this"

Gently he slid his hand over my black t-shirt, cupping my breasts in his hand. First gently then rough, he switched every now and then keeping me guessing.

"Please stop that" I tried to resist, I really did but this was more of a turn-on than he knew.

"As soon as I hear what I want I will stop" Randy breathed sliding his other hand up to my chest. He pressed further into me, the tent in his jeans pressing against my stomach. I tried not to gasp in pleasure but it escaped before I could stop it.

"Feel what you do to me without even trying" He slid his hand up my shirt to the naked flesh. This was the worst day to go without a bra. That smirk came out again, "Aren't we daring"

"Please stop" I begged him, I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Say yes and let him know how easy it is to get his way or say no and this torture continued. I was confused I really had no idea what to do.

"Are you going to say yes yet?" Randy pinched my nipple making me yelp. Oh dear God please make him stop. My well built resistance was crumbling fast.

"No"

"I was hoping you would say that" Randy made circles on the insides of my thighs, teasing the skin gently as he made his way up further up my leg. My body wanted this so badly but my brain was still screaming for him to stop. "How about now? Just say yes and I'll stop"

That all too familiar knock errupted on his door and for two seconds I mentally thanked whoever it was. "Randy are you ready?" Eve called out. Randy lept apart from me like she had just walked in. I just looked up at him angrily. Here he was seducing me when he already had plans with another woman. I shouldn't of been surprised.

"Raven" Randy pleaded for a second.

"I can't believe I was actually about to say yes and give you a chance" I was hurt and angry.

"Raven please" Randy grabbed my hand and on instinct I snapped my jaws at him like a rabid dog. I had never seen a man remove his hand so fast,

"No, I can't believe that I actually thought for a moment that you were actually interested in me as a person and that underneath you could of been a nice guy"

"Raven, this isn't what it looks like" He wasn't even trying to be genuine anymore.

Just like that first encounter I punched him. "Stay the hell away from me or I will kill you" I slid out the door angrily almost barging Eve to the ground. "He's all yours"


	12. I like you, I despise you

**Chapter 12 I like you, I despise you**

**Raven's POV**

I was so hurt and angry I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, cry or kill someone. Possibly kill someone while crying, that could work. As always I bottled it up, I couldn't let that prick know he affected me. I made my way up to room thirteen in a rush luckily there was no one around so I didn't have to explain the obvious anger. I slammed the door shut with so much force the walls rattled. Flopping down on the bed I pulled out my cellphone, only one person could make this better, my twin Iziah. She didn't have the usual comforting words like it will be ok, no she had murder methods and death threats. Guess it was nice to have someone that also believed that right now cutting off his balls and nailing them to the nearest wall was the only right thing to do.

_Can i borow the crogen? _

As soon as I sent the message the phone began to ring. "Hey Izzy" I answered with no tone.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, just wanted more ice is all"

"Something must of happened Rae, did Wade fuck-head give you a hard time cause if he did I could chop off his face and glue it to his ass"

I had to laugh at that, knowing Iziah she would give that a go. "Nah just don't want to give it a chance to melt"

"Sounds like it already it did"

I sighed again "He asked me out to dinner"

"Wade? Eww that is just gross"

"No, Randy Orton"

"Thats a little better I guess but still gross. Wait did you say yes?"

"I was about two seconds away from saying yes"

"What stopped you?"

"Eve Torres"

"Eww, she looks like a man"

"Man I was this close to being another idiot on his list"

"Sounds like your upset about that" Iziah may act like an idiot but she was still as smart as me and our cousin Storm. She could offer a smart opinion when needed, pity it had to be now of all times.

"I'm not upset about that, I'm angry because he made it sound like he was actually interested in me but then he had his back-up right there. It was insulting"

"See this is why I don't like people, all they do is screw you over"

"Wish he would of hurried up about it" I said bitterly, I liked his fingers. It had been a while since I had been touched like that and I had missed it alot more than I thought.

"Maybe you should of just let him do what he does best"

"Yeah but how is being a world class idiot gonna help me?"

Iziah laughed "You know that's not what I meant, if you have sex with him then that would help the rest of us"

"And how is that gonna help you?"

"Well Raven I don't know if you've noticed this but your vicious when your horny"

"I am not"

"Yeah you are! I can tell when your getting that way. It's like your training goes out the window along with your weaponry and you resort to biting and according to dick-head numero-ono you bit Randy yesterday when you could of easily done something else"

"When did you talk to John?" I changed the subject somewhat. Iziah hated John for reasons known only to her, if there was anyone in the world that deserved to be torn apart peice by peice, it was John according to Izzy.

"Dick-head" Iziah snapped through gritted teeth, that was his name apparently.

"Anyways, when did you talk to him?"

"I didn't have to endure his loud voice thank god, he sent me a text that you bit Randy"

"I'm still picking his damn skin out from between my teeth"

"Raven your just prooving my point"

"Yeah I really can't be fucked argueing"

"He really got to you didn't he?"

"He's still getting to me. Stupid fuck-head"

"I still say you give him a chance, maybe he ain't a fuck-head"

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Izzy laughed "Believe me I hate saying it too, but maybe thats what you need."

"Nah what I need is more anti-freeze"

"Raven I hate saying this but maybe you should just let the walls fall, you never know what will come of it"

"I know what will come of it, pain and misery and only I'm allowed to dish that out"

After hanging up with Iziah I slipped into bed, maybe sleep would make it better. Dad used to have a saying when we were younger, sleep cured everything. I guess it was because he didn't get much of it in those days. I just layed there listening to nothing, my eyes covering the light. Stupid Randy Orton, how dare he get inside my head and play around with it. I only asked to be left alone but no, he had to make me want all that crap like love and sex and every other emotion that went with it. It didn't help that he was so freakin sexy, I swear if the dictionary had pictures, he would be under the word sex, he would also be under the word asshole. Of all the people in the world, why did he manage to get through to the icy componant that was my heart. The last time I fell, the person that was meant to catch me just stood back and let it happen. I guess that was the thing I was most afraid of, not only would Randy let me fall, he would be the one to push me.

_He held my body close, his voice so tangible over my nerves it could make me do anything he wanted. His hands slid over my naked flesh as his tongue carresed the sensitive bits on my neck. I moaned deeply into his naked body as he pushed inside me. _

_"Randy" I just kept moaning as he pushed me to the edge. My body being pushed further into the soft matress as he kept driving into me, nothing not even chocolate felt this good. _

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"No, please don't stop" I pulled him closer his skin so soft. Gripping that ass in my hands I pulled him harder and faster, this pace driving me insane, I needed this like nothing before. I rolled so he was on his back and I could ride him as hard and as fast as I wanted, his penis hitting all the right spots, that fire spread through out me so quickly there was no chance of stopping it. Our bodies moved together in it's own rythym repeating a dance that was as old as time. Every nerve ending, every pleasure point hit on impact, those sparks seeping through my system. His soft hands clutched at my skin, almost desperately like he never wanted to let me go. New warmth spread thoughout me as I finally let go of all resistance, he finally had me right where he wanted me and I loved it. I collapsed on his worn out body, our skin still hot to touch. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled my lips back to his, that kiss seemed to last a lifetime, letting go I looked into those beautiful blue orbs. They finally reflected love and affection. _

_"Please don't let me fall Randy" I whispered to him._

_"Never" _

I woke suddenly sweat dripping over my face, my breathing still a little un-even. Where the hell did that fucked up dream come from? That is the last thing I should be dreaming about and least of all with him of all people. I looked over at the clock, it was just clicking over to half past six, might as well get up. The arousal was evident as soon as I got into the shower, I was so damn wet sailors would of been sea-sick. As I got ready for work I wondered why I was digging my heels in so badly, maybe I should just give in. No! I said I wouldn't do it again and I wasn't gonna go back on that, even if he was the sexiest man on the planet.

**Randy's POV**

The way I saw it, I had fucked it or should I say Eve had fucked it. Stupid whore, she knew I was done with her so she decides to fuck it for me with Raven. I don't know what I wanted from Raven I figured it was something I could figure out over dinner but Eve came and fucked it. All day she had avoided me, in a small building I wondered how the hell she managed it. Every hall was empty and no body seemed to know where she was. Hopefully she was back for the show then I would know where to find her. I found myself walking down to the ring and just like magic there she was laying in the middle of the ring. Walking up the stairs and climbing between the ropes I sat down beside her.

"So this is where your hiding?"

"Not hiding, just relaxing"

"Looks like your avoiding me"

"Think what you want, I don't care" She stood up to leave. Quickly I followed her so she was against the ropes.

"Will you at least let me explain about yesterday?"

"Nope because I don't care" She just looked at me for a moment "Why are you even bothering Orton, you don't usually bother"

"I guess I like you, alot more than I thought I could"

"Yeah and I despise you, we're all where we want to be"

Gently I stroked her face, given her cold tone she let me have this. Taking a chance I kissed her gently. For a moment she let me have this as well before she pushed me away and slapped me across the face.

"Do that again and I'll report you for sexual harrassment." With that she stepped through the ropes and headed to the back.


	13. Under the mistle toe

**A/N **I thought I would add a christmas chapter seeing as how it's that time of year. And hopefully when I get home from work tomorrow morning, Randy will be under my X-mas tree...Man that would be so cool.

**Chapter 13 Under the mistletoe**

**Raven's POV**

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Raven!" John practically shouted at me when I stopped by the locker room. Punk, Adam, Randy and Evan looked at me in surprise.

"It's your birthday?"

"No Evan, John just likes saying the word Happy" I shot John an evil look. I didn't want people knowing that today was my birthday.

"Ah another year older, how does it feel?" John looped a big arm around my neck.

"You know it's funny I don't feel any different"

Punk looked at my santa hat oddly. "Is there a reason your wearing a black santa hat?"

"Uh duh it's christmas you idiot"

"But it's black"

"And?"

"I'm not gonna ask"

"It's best you don't" I laughed sitting down opposite Randy. Since that day three weeks ago in the ring we had been at each others throats so badly, this was the most civil we had ever been as of late. I guess he didn't take my threat very well. Randy glared at me as John dealt me into their game. For the past three weeks all we did was fight and I had a feeling it was because he was upset that I had rejected him. I don't blame him for being this angry at me, I would do the exact same thing and any other day I fought back but today was Christmas, it was hard enough being away from family and friends so I was going to be nice as pie. Maybe that will make him more tolerable or at least it will confuse him.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I wasn't much of a Christmas person (I preferred Halloween) but still it was the season to be jolly or at least less psychotic.

"Someone's happy" John looked at me,

"Her medication's working" Randy growled throwing down a card.

"Yeah it is, I asked the doctor why it wasn't working and he told me I would have to actually take the freaking pills in order for them to work. Imagine that"

"I still say you don't have to drown your body with prescribed drugs" Punk laughed taking his turn.

"And I told you, me without pills is even more dangerous. Hell it's like being trapped in a room with eight tigers, six bears and Iziah"

John shuddered "Thats just bad"

"What's wrong with Izzy?" I asked playfully, knowing full well what was wrong with Iziah.

"I think I would rather be trapped in a room with Jam while she's giving me the silent treatment"

I laughed at the inside joke, Jamie giving the silent treatment is anything but silent.

"Merry X-mas gents" Wade annouced jovally "Oh and lady" He added spotting me.

"Merry Christmas Wade"

Twirling a peice of mistle toe above me he smiled at me "Do you know what this means?"

"Wait, I know this one" I pretended to think about it. Christmas or not there was no way in hell I was gonna kiss Wade Barrett.

"It means you have to kiss me"

"Ah and I thought it meant you are a giant douche that should be shot"

"Oh that's supposed to be funny is it?" Wade demanded at me, that smile gone from his face.

"No that was meant to be insulting, you want funny? Ok what do you call a pretty girl in England?"

No one said anything except John who asked the obvious, "What?"

"A tourist"

The guys cracked up laughing, except Randy and Wade. "Let me tell you something Raven, english women are way more attractive than you americans" Wade spat at me.

"Yeah that doesn't offend me Wade because I'm not American but nice try buddy"

"Your not american?" Adam looked at me.

"Nope, not even close" I shot a look at Randy, he really didn't look happy. "John do you have any mistle-toe?"

"Why?"

"I was gonna use it on Randy, see if he would smile"

Randy knocked his chair back, "Fuck you" He practically snarled before striding out of the room, the chain connected to his jeans jingling somewhat angrily.

"Something I said?"

**Randy's POV**

I was so angry at her comment that when I got to my locker room I started to punch anything and everything. How dare she do that?

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Raven cut in gently, obviously I forgot to lock the door through the rage.

"No. Fuck off and die"

"Thats not very nice"

I just looked at her hoping that looks could kill.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I wanted to say sorry for that comment, I didn't mean to anger you"

"Do you even fucking understand how much of a hypocrite you were just then?" I said through gritted teeth. The last thing I wanted on Christmas was to fight, or maybe I did. I really didn't know at this point.

"Yes I do, thats why I wanted to apologize"

"You tell me that if I kept going then you would report me for sexual harrasment and then you turn around and do that" I still clenched my jaw trying to stay calm.

"I know, Randy I am sorry that I said that and while I'm at it I'm sorry for threatening you with sexual harrasment"

I sighed "You won't even let me explain"

"There's no need to explain, I think it was pretty fucking obvious."

"No it's not" I snapped again. She had a point, I didn't usually try this hard but I couldn't help it, I wanted her and I wouldn't stop until I got her even if I had to force her into it.

"Randy whether you want to acknowledge this or not, you asked me on a date. Just as I was about to say yes your woman after me arrives earlier than intended, thats pretty fucking insulting. Psycho or not."

"That's not even what happened!" I shouted at her. "I didn't want Eve, I want you. I don't know why she was there possibly to fuck things up before I even had a chance because I stopped seeing them"

Raven didn't say anything, obviously looking for the truth through my eyes, I knew she would find it because it was there. "So why keep picking fights, why not just be nice?"

"Because you wouldn't go for it and picking fights was the only way I could get near you. It was the only way I could feel your soft skin beneath my fingertips."

"That has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard, or the weirdest" Raven laughed gently.

"Will you let me try again?"

Raven didn't say anything she just got on her tip-toes and put something above my head. That damn mistle-toe. "No but it's my own personal reasons but it's your move now Randy." She twirled that annoying green thing above me. She was so little standing in front of me like that. Gently I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently instantly her arms drapped around my neck. It felt so good to hold her against me I didn't want let go, sadly I had too.

"Merry Christmas Randy" She said simply before leaving.

"Merry Christmas and Happy birthday" I said at the door, she didn't even hear me. All it told me was slowly but surely her resistance was being worn down. I just had to wait.


	14. Murder methods

**A/N **I can't remember why I added this in...possibly I was deprived of sleep at the time I'm not sure. Anyways as always R&R!

**Chapter 14 Murder methods**

**Raven's POV**

Two weeks after Christmas not much had changed between me and Randy, the only change was we no longer physically tried to kill each other, we just took cheap stabs at each other. The weird part was I still thought he was the sexiest thing on the whole damn planet. That just went beyond my level of logical thinking. I was still confused about what I wanted exactly, one of the other things that got me and I think it was perfectly justifyed was, could I trust him? I guess Randy had other fuck-wits before him to thank for that. Whe I finally got there I went straight to bed and pulled out my game. I didn't think there was much point in playing, I woudn't concentrate on the game as always my mind was on Randy Orton. See this is why I asked to be left alone. To make things worse, Iziah was right I really needed sex because I was getting beyond vicious. Half-way through my game of Mortal-Kombat (which I was losing) Iziah rung.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked still pressing buttons.

"Someone still ain't got laid I take it"

"Can't talk, busy"

"Gettin laid?"

"No" I threw the control pad down frustrated "And now I'm dead. Thanks Iz, really"

"Sorry just wanted to see how you were?"

"Frustrated and annoyed and confused. How about you?"

"I'm actually good despite the fact that I only had my hubby for two days"

Izzy was married to Rey Mysterio, how the hell she managed to convince him to do that puzzled me.

"Well I'm glad someone is"

"Why you so confused?"

"Because I don't know what I want anymore Izzy. I thought I knew but now I'm not so sure"

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. I know what you should do"

"What?"

"Skin him alive and go as him for Halloween"

I cracked up laughing, no one would of seen that coming. "And how will that help?"

"Then you don't have to make a choice because he'll be dead"

"So your saying I should play ring-around his throatie, with a table saw?"

"Or you could operate on him using a rusty carving knife" Iziah suggested. This was actually helping.

"Or I could stick a match in his gas tank"

Iziah laughed "Or freeze his leg, then rip it off and beat him with it"

"I don't think this is very productive Iziah"

"Well you know Storm's opinion on this, give him a chance and blah blah blah. Personally I prefer killing the prick"

I didn't say anything for a moment, there was really no point to this conversation, it was just something to take my mind off everything.

"Has he asked you out again?"

"Not since X-mas, I think he's given up finally"

"Your not happy about that?"

"I don't know, I saw him talking to Gail yesterday and I wanted to rip her head off. I got so jealous but at the same time I was happy that he was focused on someone else"

"Raven why are you fighting this attraction so hard?"

"Because I don't want to go through this shit again Izzy. I liked being by myself but no he had to come and fuck it all up."

"You realise there is a chance it won't end that way"

"Yeah but there is a chance it will end that way and that is one risk I'm not willing to take"


	15. Jealousy

**Chapter 15 Jealousy**

**Randy's POV**

She giggled again, squirming that little body around on his lap. Shaking slightly from anger I threw down a card and waited for my next turn. Everyone else was talking and laughing but me, how could I with Raven sitting right there on Daniel Bryans lap. Granted there were no more chairs left but still she had to sit on another man's lap knowing how I feel about her. Ha, even I didn't know how I felt these days, how would she know? I was so lost in thought that the colourful tattooed arm waving in my face took a while to get through.

"It's your turn" Raven smiled at me, to piss me off even more, she didn't avoid my eyes so either she had no clue how pissed I was or she knew and she just didn't care.

"Get that arm outta my face or I'll rip it off" I growled shoving her arm away.

"Oooh somebody's angry" Punk teased, instantly he shut it looking at the look on my face.

"And your all about to get even angrier" Raven teased picking up a card and studying it. Daniel wasn't much of a card player Raven however was very good at it. Today we were playing yet another game called Jin, John got me hooked onto it and now I couldn't stop playing it. I swear he did that to piss me off. She had so many cards I didn't see how she was gonna get rid of them all at one time.

"Your all about to see something amazing" Raven put down her cards in the correct order before throwing out a random one. "And that's Jin"

"Wait! What is that six building onto?" Edge demanded, he hated to lose, we all did.

"It's building onto Randy's three six's. I was gonna take the ace but I thought that was mean"

"You can't build onto my pile" I growled at her. I was being stupid, of course she could but I didn't want her too.

"Well it looks to me I just did" Raven giggled again moving in his lap.

I picked up the cards and just threw them at her, "Pick up fifty-two"

I was no mood for cards now, I just wanted to get away from that sickening sight of her and Daniel Bryan.

**Raven's POV**

After his little explosion and I had picked up the cards no one really wanted to play anymore. That just pissed me off because I hardly got to play cards and I really liked Jin. That familiar grip tightend on my left arm and the spinning started before I could stop it. Again with the random grabbing. My back hit the door with authority and his cold blue eyes burned into mine. I was trapped all over again, his large rough hands pinning my wrists against the door.

"Can you at least give me some sort of warning when you plan on doing that?" I looked at him irritated.

"Do you have any idea on what you were doing?" He growled down at me, his voice dripping with nothing but pure venom.

"Well I was playing Jin until some jackass threw the cards everywhere then I was walking down the corrider in desperate need of a drink until again I was pulled into a locker room and now here we are"

"You were teasing me" Randy growled again sliding his hands down my wrists to my shoulders still pinning me like his prey.

"Can you spell delusional?"

"You were taunting me," Randy insisted "You knew how crazy it would make me, sitting in his lap"

"Randy I have no fucking idea what your talking about" Seriously he was like a dog with a bone, not about to give up easily.

"Sure you do Raven" Gently he trailed a finger across my throat, the other hand still pinning my shoulders to the wall. "You knew damn well how insane it would drive me to see you sitting there on him, how much I would hate his arms wrapped around you when it should be me"

Breaking the spell he cast on me I pushed him away, before he could pounce again I drew my knife, the cold blade right against his throat. "It won't ever be you because frankly Randy I don't trust you. This will never be your's because the mere sight of you makes me wanna puke until my insides explode. I would rather be stuck with Wade Barrett than you so get over your fucking jealousy."

I put my knife away and slipped away from him, all the way down the corrider I heard him smashing the locker room.

When I got to the Diva's locker room, cold drink in hand I just sat on the bench thinking of the harsh words I bit out. I wasn't exactly lying to him, that crazy, jealous posessive side to him did make me want to vomit until my insides exploded but that nice sweet side I saw while we were drinking was something I liked. I was right about one thing, me and him would never happen, not because of the vomiting thing but because I wouldn't let it and because we were almost mirror images of each other. If I allowed it to happen (which I wasn't) I knew what would happen, we would end up killing each other. Something a lot of fan-girls would never forgive me for, something I would never forgive myself for.


	16. The psycho's in room 13

**Chapter 16 The psycho's in room 13**

**Raven's POV**

The only thing I could think about after the show was getting to my room and having a nice hot shower. Just thinking about the hot water made the stress of work melt. Tonight I had my first inter-gender match against CM Punk, he was quite good to work with, the only exception was he didn't hit as hard. He took it easy on me which was something I didn't want, I could compete with anybody, I wanted to proove that. Slipping my key in the lock, I got a surprise that I wasn't exactly welcome. Randy was lying on the bed watching a movie. His shoes and socks discarded by the door, one arm tucked behind his head, the other nursing a beer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped at him shutting the door.

"Watching a movie" He replied casually "Movie has turned into a play, still good though"

"This is my room" I spat not moving from my spot, my head still spinning a little.

Randy picked a peice of paper and waved it at me "Not tonight it's not. So if you don't like it you can leave"

"Oh no, I am not spending the night sweating, shaking because of you Orton, so you can fuck off"

"Yeah that won't happen Raven" Randy picked up his beer and went back to his movie.

"I'm going to take a shower when I get out you best be gone because if your not I'm gonna throw you out the window" I stomped my way across the room towards the shower, why couldn't people just fuck off and die?

"Hey Raven"

I should of ignored him but I didn't, I turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"See you when you get out" He gave me that smirk raising his bottle like he was giving me a toast. I just slammed the door shut while he laughed. This was gonna be a long trying night.

**Randy's POV**

I didn't have to wait long for the second round, that angry look still on her face as she dropped her stuff on the spare couch. All my crap still there. She was muttering to herself in some crazy language, it didn't take a genius to figure it was about this situation. How she could wear black in this heat, I couldn't figure but I was used to seeing her in black, almost everything she wore was black.

"And how was the shower?"

"Drop dead" Raven snarled grabbing her cellphone and checking the messages. She snapped it closed and put it back in her bag. "Off" She commanded at me standing by the side of the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Off, as in get off the bed cunt-face"

I chuckled at her random insult "I'm very comfy right here thank you"

"Get off or I'll strangle you to death then choke you again and break your fucking legs til the bones poke through the skin"

"I don't think that's possible Raven" All I was doing was pissing her off even more. Sighing slightly I got off the bed. She grabbed all the blankets except a sheet and both of the pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm building a small fort to help orphans, here's your sign" Raven snapped laying the blankets out on the floor. "Night" She settled down on the floor as I jumped back on the bed.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor"

"There is no way in hell I am sleepin on that bed with you Orton"

"Raven stop being an idiot and get up here"

She sat up and looked at me, I swear I could see actual fire in her silver eyes. "Fine but if I wake up with you molesting me you better hope you can run very fast"

"I won't molest you Raven, I'm not John Cena"

Raven didn't say anything as she put the blankets back on the bed and lay down beside me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I, like everyone else wants to know why you are denying this attraction you have towards me"

"Because" Raven suddenly became very interested in her fingernails.

"See Raven that's your problem so far, your not communicating. The first step to working out a problem is healthy communication"

"Listen I would sooner kill myself than take relationship advice from a furry so please shut your damn mouth before I harpoon it shut"

We were silent for a moment, Raven turned away from me breathing heavily. It was like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Raven?"

"Leave me alone"

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because I know what will happen, I'll give you a chance and within a week you'll get bored and move on. Then while I'm left broken hearted again your up here telling another woman the same crap your telling me"

I had to admit she had a part of it right, at times I said almost anything to get what I wanted, the only difference this time was I actually meant it. That hurt alot more than she realised, she wasn't even willing to try. Then again I wasn't willing either until I met her.

"Raven, give me a chance. Thats all I'm asking for"

"No"

Gently I pulled her by the shoulder so she was on her back and I could see her face "Then give me tonight"

She just looked at me, not blinking, not breathing not doing anything. Slowly she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled my lips to her's. This was the most passionate kiss I had ever expeirenced, I wanted to give her everything in that kiss. As her tongue slid into my mouth she gripped me harder her kisses becoming rougher. I should expect roughness from her but then again she was still a woman and women liked gentle, didn't they? Gentle wasn't a word in my sexual vocab. Raven broke away from me, that devious smile on her face. I loved seeing her smile it made everything better.

"I'm not going to break you know"

I pinned her underneath me by her wrists, pinning wasn't the right word, more smothering or engulfing her.

"Doesn't that feel better pretty-boy?" Raven teased as she kissed down my throat.

She knew how much I hated being called that, I was anything but a pretty-boy. Well maybe back in the Evoloution days but certainly not now.

"Don't call me that"

"Or what?"

I pushed my hips further into her, a small moan escaping her lips. "Do it and find out"

"Pretty boy"

Running a hand down to her thigh I gave her a sharp slap making her hips jolt upwards. Sharp nails raked my back as she pulled me in closer, "Oh we are going to have so much fun" Raven kissed me harder, letting herself go to me, for one night only.

I looked down at her as she lay sleeping, she was right it had been alot of fun. Her face scrunched up in her dreams.

"Randy" She moaned gently, her eyes still shut. Raven said one night only she would be mine, I knew it wouldn't be just one night I think she knew it too. I wouldn't give up until I had her even if that meant waiting for an eternity. Looking down at her I could finally admit to myself and myself only, I was in love with Raven.


	17. Confusion, filler & phone sex

**A/N **Finally the flash backs are done! Lol we now return to the present day. So as always R&R, your opinions are greatly accepted and reviews equals love!

**Chapter 17 Confusion, filler & phone sex**

**Randy's POV**

"So you loved her right from the start?" J asked, her eyes shining. I had just finished telling her the latest installment to the stories I told her, I left out alot but she got the jist of it.

"Yes I did" Back then I hated admitting it, I, Randy Orton cold hearted bastard in the WWE was in love. Over time it became less of a big deal, As Raven used to say even cold hearted psychopaths were allowed to be loved.

"But mummy didn't love you" J looked up at me sadly. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"I think mummy did love me, she was just afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of getting hurt." I looked at the clock, luckily it could constitute as late."And you have to go to sleep now"

"Ok, will you tell me another story tomorrow night"

"Of course" I kissed the top of her head before shutting the door and letting her sleep.

I made my way across the hall to my bedroom, stripping off I crawled into bed. Remembering the x-rated version of that night got me harder than I had been in the last six months. Laying back my finger swept over my collar bone gently, if you looked really closely you would see two small marks. I loved those bite marks, they would be there forever with any luck. Just as the memory was really starting, my phone started to vibrate. Seriously Izzy had the worst timing. I wasn't gonna answer it, I'm sure it was nothing important. It stopped vibrating and started to ring instead, and the old siren song that Raven liked began to play. J had been playing with my phone again obviously. I just listened to it for a moment.

_"Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby_

_You and me and the devil makes three, don't need another loving baby_

_Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep little baby_

_Come and lay your bones on the Alabaster stones and be my ever loving baby" _

I practiacally pounced on it before it woke J.

"Hello?"

"Hey you"

Her voice instantly woke me up, of all the people to ring me I'm gald it was her. I actually had no idea what to say.

"And how are you?" She teased as I tried to keep my heart from leaping outta my damn chest.

"Good, Just tucked J into bed"

"Explains why your whispering"

"I just don't want to upset her"

"I know" She sighed slightly "I miss you"

"I miss you too Kujo"

She giggled slightly before sighing "I wish you were here Ran, I'm really lonely without you"

"I know baby"

"You know what I miss the most besides the obvious?"

"What's that?"

"Your naked body" She giggled into the phone, this was doing nothing to get rid of my erection.

"I don't know whether to be hurt or turned on"

"You can't fault me here Ran, I happen to like you naked"

Now it was my turn to sigh, only in sexual frustration

"What you thinking Ran?"

"How I want to be there with you so I can undress you"

"I'd like that, I love the way you undress me."

"Mmm" I closed my eyes just seeing me there with her, slowly stripping her off, my tongue tasting any new skin that was exposed to me. "And I like the way your skin tastes."

"God Randy, you know how to make a girl hot."  
"How hot?"  
"Hot enough that if you were here, you could see how hard my nipples are."  
"That ain't the only thing hard."  
"And suppose I reached up under my shirt and teased my nipples while you watched?"

"I'd rather you took your shirt off."  
"Okay," That rustling of material slipped through the phone for a moment before her voice came back.

"Did you just take your shirt off?"

"Yes I did and now I'm teasing my nipples"

"Are you on your bed?"

"Yeah, just got outta the shower. What about you?"

"Boring old bedroom"

"Now there's an image"

"What?"

"You. Sitting up in bed with your long legs stretched out in front of you, looking like you look..."

"You like that don't you?"

"I really do" Her breath caught in her throat for a moment sending more shivers up my spine. I loved that sound.

"Mmmm I like that sound. Tell me exactly what your doing"

"I'm pinching my nipples and thinking about the way you tease them"

"I like teasing your nipples, you have really great tits. I like those hard little nipples on my tongue"

Again her breath caught in her throat, "God Randy, you really are making me hot"

"How hot?"

"Hot enough that I can feel my pussy getting wet"

"I like your wet pussy"

"And I like the way your hard cock feels inside my wet pussy"

"Now who know's how to talk?" I laughed

"I wish I was there with you"

"Really? What would you be doing?"

"Kissing you. Kissing your chest, moving down slowly"

"How far down?"

"You know how far"

"Yeah, you give really good head"

"I'd open your jeans and take your cock out. Are you hard for me?"

"God yes!"

"I'd hold you in my hand, slowly stroking you while I look up at you. I keep my eyes on yours as I slide my tongue all the way up the length of your cock. I'd let my tongue tease the tip of you while my hand holds you tight"

"Don't tease me"

"What you gonna do about it?" She asked, her voice coy despite the obvious arousal.

"Grab a handful of hair and pull"

"You know I love that"

"I laughed softly, "I know"

"Mmm I'd suck your cock as far down my throat as I could manage"

My breath kept coming faster as she spoke "I'd move my mouth up and down while my tongue teases you"

"Goddamn! I want more. Take your shorts off!" Without asking she did as I commanded, "I'd turn you around so your pussy was right over my face"

"Randy!"

"I'd slide my tongue over your clit then back up to your sweet hole. Your pussy tastes so good"

"You've got me so wet! My fingers are just sliding over my pussy lips"

"Your fingers or my tongue?"

"Oh God I wish it was your tongue!"

"Tell me what your doing"

"Teasing my clit. I like using my ring finger and my middle finger. I put them on either side of my clit and stroke slowly up and down"

"I bet that's hot. I'd love to watch you doing that"

"And how long would you watch before you joined in"

"Not very long"

"Then what would you do?"

"I would fuck you, slow and hard just like you like it" I practiacally growled, this felt too good to stop.

"Would you bend me over?"

"No, I want to watch your face when you come"

"You know if I could get my arms around you..."

"You won't"

"Oh?"

"I've learned, no scratches on me"

"And how would you prevent them?"

"Hold you down"

She shivered her voice dripping with pleasure, "Oh I like that"

"I know you do"

"Your going to make me cum Randy!"

"Mmm, yeah finger your pussy for me, I want to hear you cum"

I was rewarded with the most tantilising sound I had heard in a long time. That deep moan almost pushed me to the edge. She didn't say anything for a moment or two, at last she had regained her breath. "My fingers are so wet"

"I'd love to lick them clean" I breathed, I was so close to exploding. Every nerve and pleasure point ignited at once and that well maintained control was failing fast.

She moaned softly as she used her tongue to clean each of her fingers, making sure I heard the eager sucking sounds, "You're right, my pussy does taste good"

Her words were greeted a deep groan as I came, cum piling the bedsheets and my hand. "I have a mess here" I had to laugh.

"You know I would love to help you clean up"

"I know" I said softly "The biggest downside to phone sex is that you aren't here"

"Well sure" She laughed

"Seriously, one of the many things I love about you is how good you feel next to me"

"That's very sweet Ran"

"I try" Now I was tired and my voice was slowly getting heavier.

"I'll let you go now, you sound like your getting tired"

"You wore me out"

"Even on the phone? Man Randy what are you going to do when I'm there with you?"

"Be exhausted and love every minute of it"

"Good-night baby. Have sweet dreams"

"I will Kujo. You too. Night baby"

Thanks to her I did sleep well that night, one of the best nights sleep in a very long time. The dreams still came only they didn't taunt me, they kept me asleep the entire night. Just me and her alone, her naked skin against me as she rode me again and again as orgasm after orgasm swept through her. When I woke in the morning, courtesey of J screeching at me, my boxers were sticky all over again. Man I wished she was here to help me clean up.


	18. One call away

**A/N **So is everyone all nice and confused? LOL DW we are almost at the end *sobs hysterically* but it will solve all confusion! And as always thanx to all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 18 One call away**

**Randy's POV**

After the inital rush of getting J ready for school (something I never thought I would be doing) I put on the coffee, I had about eight already but surely another wouldn't hurt.

"Hey douche" Iziah annouced happily, just walking in. I'm pretty sure she could smell the coffee.

"You know Iz, normal people knock"

"And we all know I'm the most normalist person in the world" She shot at me, looking around in my fridge. "You got any chocolate?"

"No" I looked at her for a moment, her eyes all blood-shot. She was either drunk or stoned, judging for the sudden need of chocolate I'd say stoned. "Are you stoned?"

"What kind of stupid ass question is that?" Izzy laughed sitting at the table, folding her little legs underneath her.

I shook my head at her, Izzy being stoned wasn't anything new to anyone. I guess everyone gave up telling her what to do.

"But seriously douche, where's the chocolate?"

"I ain't got any but here" I handed her a cup of coffee.

Instantly her eyes lit up "I do love you"

"Me or the coffee?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You my hot steaming liquid caffine"

"So glad you said that Izzy" I rolled my eyes at her, pulling out my phone. Now I wanted it on me at all times.

"You seem happy Ortz"

"I got a phone call last night" I shrugged picking up my cup.

"Ah so someone had dirty phone sex last night? Well done!"

"It was Kujo"

Slowly she looked at me "Are you kidding me?"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"Did she say anything else?"

"It was mainly phone sex Izzy"

"Ah so nothing important"

"She does that to annoy me" Izzy said angrily picking up her phone which started blasting with some song from the Offspring. "Yel-low?" "What?"

Due to her being stoned I'm picking the conversation wasn't getting through and Iziah was getting confused. "Slow down! I can't understand you!" She looked over at me pleadingly "Help me Ortz!"

Taking her phone I just rolled my eyes, this wasn't anything new either. "Hello?"

I wasn't on the phone for very long, at last I gave her phone back. "It was just Rey making sure you were alright"

"I like him"

"Score"

"Your ass is ringing" Iziah giggled as the landline began to ring. "Hello"

"Hey ba-by!" That voice lit up my entire core, now nothing seemed bad not even being stuck here with a very stoned Izzy seemed bad.

"Hey yourself, should you be calling?"

"Like I care, I needed to hear your voice"

"It's good to hear your's"

"Is that Kujo?" Iziah demanded, I forgot she was here. "You tell that bitch from me when she gets back I'm gonna slap her"

"Do it and I'll punt you" I growled at her making Kujo laugh.

"You guys have to stop calling me Kujo"

"Are you gonna stop biting people?"

"Never!" She laughed again making that fire burn hotter "I do have some good news though"

"Which is?"

"I'll be seeing you very soon"

"Your coming here?" I got excited at that, it would be good to have her back where she belonged. In my arms.

"Nah I'm going to England with Wade. Of course I'm coming there"

I could just see her rolling her eyes at me, "I'll kick Izzy out then"

"Thanks man" Izzy cut in laughing, her pot starting to wear off. "I'd rather leave you two alone anyways. I've seen enough sick things without adding you two to the list"

"I'll see you soon baby, just make sure your ready because I swear the first thing I will do is pounce on you"

"Looking forward to it Kujo" I said pointedly that groan of annoyance leaving her mouth.

"So am I pretty-boy"


	19. Bet you didn't see that coming

**A/N **And so this is the end! Hopefully it will answer any questions and confusion you may have.

**Chapter 19 Bet you didn't see that coming...**

**Randy's POV**

I don't know why I so nervous, possibly because it was her. She always managed to make feel nerves or other emotions I thought I could control. As always she prooved me wrong. I looked at my watch again, the minutes moving so slowly. Time was killing me slowly, another thing that pissed me off. After raiding my cupboards for chocolate Iziah finally left. She was going to pick J up for me but taking the safer option I asked Harmoni to do it instead, thankfully Harmoni didn't mind and she wasn't busy. Again I looked at my watch, after everything she was finally coming home. Finally she would be back in my arms and we would be together again.

Sighing I managed to clean up a bit (something else I don't usually do) The phone rang again and for a moment I thought it was her telling me more bad news, luckily it was just Vince unluckily he delivered bad news anyways. I hung up on him as I always did. I would be back with her but only for one night because as of tomorrow I would be back at work. I couldn't even think of that right now, all I could focus on was her.

"Hey ba-by!"

It was like a dream seeing her there instanly I closed the space between us my arms wrapping around her small frame.

"I missed you" I whispered against her neck.

"I missed you too"

She looked at me for a moment before kissing me desperately, her tongue instantly prying my mouth open. She kissed me like it was her last chance to do it.

"Baby" I groaned against her, those small hands everywhere at once.

"No talking, not yet. I just need you" She clawed at my jeans, I didn't care, she was right it had been too long since I had her. My hand trailed under her skirt instantly she pushed it away.

"No, no foreplay. Just fuck me!"

That impatient demanding tone set me off like never before. Pulling her up in my arms I pushed her against the first hard surface I could find, with the front door acting as the bed I pulled the barriers aside before ramming inside her.

"Randy!" That deep moan errupted out of her repeatedly as I violently slammed inside her, I wasn't sure how long I was going to hold out but I didn't care. We had forever at least in my mind we did. The more she clawed at me the harder I thrust inside her. She let out a primal scream that would put Melina to shame as her orgasm over took her body, every inch of her shuddered against me and I let myself go to her. We just stayed like that until we settled down, our breathing still coming in short gasps, sweat raking down my forehead. Slowly she slid down my arms and nestled against me.

"I missed you Randy" She finally uttered, her eyes telling me that everything I needed was right in front of me.

"I missed you too Raven"

**Raven's POV**

It felt so good being home at last, my heart broke when I was told I would be away from my family for about six months. I wasn't allowed any contact, something I stuck too except those two phone calls. As soon as J and Ally saw me that after noon they both ran at me screaming "mummy!" I just held them for as long as possible, not being able to bear letting them go again. In the past six months I had missed so much it broke my heart all over again but in the long run I was gonna be around for a lot longer.

After dinner I got the girls ready for bed, it took a little longer than usual because I was outta practice and because I was still on crutches. Randy had offered his help but I refused it, this was something I missed. The routine hadn't changed much and after a short bedtime story they were both asleep. I just lent against the door frame and looked at them. They were so beautiful and deep down despite all the pain and torture I had made the right choice.

"You ok?" Randy whispered wrapping his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just realised how much I missed this"

Randy kissed my neck gently "I'm glad your a stubborn bitch at times Rae"

I smiled up at him "I think everyone is at this point Randy"

He pulled the door shut, picking me up in his arms he carried me to our bedroom, gently he layed me down on the bed. Laying beside me he pulled me into his arms, his lips attached to mine. It was no longer that crazed rush, I was just content laying here kissing him. Running my hands up and down his tattooed arms, his fingers slowly undid my shirt buttons. Breaking apart from me, his fingers trailed over the scar running down my chest.

"You are amazing" He whispered in the silence, his eyes burning into mine.

"Why?"

"You are the only person I know that can survive a mangled leg, heart failure during pregnancy and now a heart transplant"

"Only for you and our girls was I willing to hold on."

"I'm glad you did" He kissed me gently just holding me in his arms. Being there with him it finally got through to me, despite being that same cold-hearted psychopath even I was allowed to be loved.

**A/N **Gotta love that cheesy ending lol Anyways more stories with different characters will be on the way. I already have another Raven/Randy story in the works, it will be totally different to this one but hopefully just as good. So read and review (even if its mean lol) and any ideas at all are greatly accepted. Cheers guys!


End file.
